<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operação Storm by yeolcifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645594">Operação Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolcifer/pseuds/yeolcifer'>yeolcifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolcifer/pseuds/yeolcifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun costumava ser um agente secreto em sua juventude, trabalhando para a agência mais completa do ramo. Porém, após quase 10 anos, acabou abrindo mão da profissão para se dedicar ao casamento, que parecia definhar aos poucos. Ele juntou um punhado de inimigos em seu trabalho e um deles, em especial, resolveu sequestrar seu marido para ensinar-lhe uma lição. Agora, Baekhyun precisa reencontrar sua velha equipe para salvar Park Chanyeol, o homem que havia mudado sua vida por completo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operação Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>plot #167</p><p>olarrrr! que prazer poder estar postando essa história que se tornou meu xodó! obrigada a dona do plot, que infelizmente não sei quem é, por ter criado essa preciosidade, espero muito que goste!</p><p>agradeço também ao baek do meu chan pela betagem ♥</p><p>boa leitura!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>JANEIRO DE 2018</b>
</p><p>
  <em> passado </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Um brinde para a nossa amizade! Que perdure por muitos e muitos anos — disse Baekhyun, erguendo sua taça de vinho e juntando-a com a dos amigos. </p><p>Os casais — e um solteiro — ali presentes conheciam-se de longa data. Sehun e Jongin, um dos casais mais divertidos que Baekhyun já havia conhecido, eram seus colegas de trabalho, assim como Junmyeon, que ainda não havia encontrado sua “tampa da panela”. Minseok também fazia parte da equipe de cinco pessoas e havia casado com Kyungsoo há dois meses. Os dois haviam se conhecido através de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, casados há quase três anos. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo eram professores na mesma escola infantil e haviam se tornado melhores amigos pouco tempo depois de se conhecerem. </p><p>Conversaram sobre tudo naquela noite, mas nunca sobre o trabalho de Baekhyun e dos outros. Era um assunto que evitavam falar em noites tranquilas como aquela, principalmente o Byun. Fugia daquele tema, pois não queria receber nenhum olhar julgador do marido. </p><p>Todos estavam sorridentes e já um pouco alterados pelas garrafas de vinho que haviam bebido durante a pequena comemoração sem motivos. Conversavam alto ao redor da mesa, até que Chanyeol levantou-se para retirar os pratos. </p><p>— Eu te ajudo, amor. — Interveio Baekhyun, já levantando-se e levando os pratos sujos até a pia da cozinha, sendo acompanhado pelo mais alto. Quando voltaram para a mesa, foram encarados com ares zombeteiros pelos amigos. </p><p>— Vocês são um casal muito fofo, sabiam? — disse Jongin, abraçando-se em Sehun. — Nunca que o preguiçoso do Sehun levanta ‘pra me ajudar voluntariamente. — Revirou os olhos, então recebeu um selinho do namorado. </p><p>— Sim! Concordo com o Jongin. Espero que nosso casamento — disse Kyungsoo, apontando para si mesmo e para Minseok — seja tão bonito quanto o de vocês. </p><p>Baekhyun e Chanyeol apenas fitaram um ao outro e tentaram esboçar seus melhores sorrisos. Ah, se eles soubessem… </p><p>— Eu prefiro muito mais o Baekhyun perto do Chanyeol. Se ele estivesse na nossa equipe, aposto que a gente sofreria menos nas mãos do Byun… — Junmyeon disse, já se preparando para fugir da mão do homem, caso este tentasse socá-lo, como costumava fazer com seus amigos. </p><p>Mesmo que Junmyeon e Minseok fossem mais velhos, Baekhyun havia sido escolhido como líder da equipe, justamente por seu temperamento calculista e prático. Era um estrategista nato e sua frieza — necessária para sua profissão — era cortante. Perfeito para o cargo que desempenhava. </p><p>Entretanto, sua personalidade mudava da água para o vinho quando estava com Park Chanyeol. O pedagogo de sorriso brilhante despertava as melhores coisas no Byun, que descobriu um lado novo de si mesmo quando começou a namorar o recém formado Park, três  anos mais novo que ele. Tinha sido uma descoberta incrivelmente prazerosa se apaixonar por alguém tão diferente de si, mas Chanyeol foi capaz de tirar do mais velho sua essência mais pura, como era muito antes de entrar na Academia. </p><p>Não demorou muito para que os amigos se reunissem para ir embora, todos na carona de Minseok, que não havia bebido estrategicamente para servir de motorista. A casa ficou em silêncio, assim que todos partiram, e o clima funesto voltou a tomar conta do ambiente. Quando Baekhyun percebeu, Chanyeol já havia saído de perto dele mais uma vez. Decidiu, então, segui-lo até a cozinha e ajudá-lo como havia prometido. </p><p>O mais alto lavava os pratos silenciosamente, como costumeiro, mania esta que Baekhyun não entendia, já que tinham uma máquina de lavar pratos gigantesca. O eletrodoméstico era muito útil nos primeiros meses de casados, quando colocavam juntos toda a louça suja em seu interior e corriam para o quarto, ansiosos para explorarem o corpo do outro mais uma vez. A tarefa era realizada rapidamente, com diversas provocações e gemidos contidos, pois eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro e não queriam separar-se em momento algum. Baekhyun sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração ao relembrar como eram felizes. </p><p>Por que eles haviam se perdido no meio do caminho? </p><p>Baekhyun sabia muito bem o porquê.</p><p>E a culpa era dele. </p><p>Desde que conhecera Chanyeol, sabia do amor que ele tinha pelos “pedacinhos de gente”, como costumava chamar. Muito antes que sonhasse em pedi-lo em casamento, sabia que o Park sonhava em ser pai e estava sempre envolvido em campanhas de adoção. Ele amava o assunto, sempre lia sobre e se preparava arduamente para o momento em que sua vez chegaria e ele poderia chamar um serzinho daqueles de seu. E claro, Baekhyun também queria uma família, então não hesitou em prometer que estaria com ele quando fosse o momento certo. </p><p>Só que o tempo voa. Ficaram noivos. Casaram. Completaram um ano de casados. E pouco antes do segundo ano, Chanyeol passou a falar cada vez mais sobre adoção e sobre, finalmente, terem um filho só deles. Para o Park, aquele era o momento certo. Ele não queria ser muito velho quando se tornasse pai, queria poder correr com sua criança sem se cansar demais e carregá-lo sem dores nas costas. Além disso, sabia que o processo de adoção era longo e que só poderiam enviar os papéis quando estivessem perto de completarem os três anos de casados. Entretanto, já poderiam começar a se preparar. </p><p>Baekhyun enrolou até que o segundo ano de casamento se completasse. Mesmo com o Byun fugindo do assunto, Chanyeol pensava que ele estava apenas assustado com tanta responsabilidade, mas continuava falando sobre e incentivando-o. Entretanto, com o tempo, o Park foi se sentindo cada vez mais irritado com a inércia de Baekhyun. Naquela altura, até a ausência do menor por causa do trabalho — que não costumava incomodá-lo — tornou-se motivo para que as discussões entre eles ficassem cada vez mais constantes. </p><p>O Byun queria ser pai, mas não agora. Ele sentia que ter um filho, com sua profissão, era arriscado. Não poderia colocar uma criança em perigo. Já tinha muitas preocupações com Chanyeol, que já estava completamente imerso em sua vida, não traria mais uma criança inocente para a equação. “Temos todo o tempo do mundo”, argumentava Baekhyun, mas o Park rebatia com “Não quero ser avó, quero ser pai!”. A situação entre eles já se tornava insustentável. </p><p>Nunca pensaram que chegariam naquele estado. Baekhyun tinha receio de tocar no próprio marido e Chanyeol não tinha coragem de conversar com o outro mais. Pareciam completos estranhos que viviam na mesma casa, dividiam as contas e dormiam de costas um para o outro na cama de casal, que parecia cada vez maior, deixando-os mais e mais distantes. </p><p>Naquele momento, fitando as costas largas do mais alto, Baekhyun se perguntava se não era mais suficiente para Chanyeol e por isso ele queria tanto uma criança. Ao mesmo tempo, na beirada da pia, o Park se perguntava por quanto tempo mais viveriam pela metade, evitando um ao outro e trocando monossílabos. </p><p>As coisas que os amigos haviam dito sobre eles, tudo aquilo era verdade até um ano atrás. Chanyeol não havia comentado nada com Kyungsoo, pois preferia fingir sorrisos do que acabar com a visão que os amigos tinham deles. E nenhum dos membros da equipe havia reparado que Baekhyun chegava cada vez mais cedo e saía cada vez mais tarde. Se tivessem percebido, nunca imaginariam que seria algo relacionado a uma crise em seu casamento aparentemente perfeito. Eles fingiam bem, sabiam muito bem seus papéis, pois haviam vivido aquela verdade por muito tempo. </p><p>Baekhyun aproximou-se do marido para ajudá-lo, então percebeu que lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto bonito. Chanyeol havia aperfeiçoado a arte de chorar em silêncio e sem ser percebido, pois costumava fazer o mesmo todas as noites. Enquanto lavava a louça do jantar, Baekhyun subia para o quarto e Chanyeol ia para sua terapia diária, deixando que as lágrimas se misturassem com a água da pia. </p><p>Algumas vezes, quando Baekhyun chegava mais tarde, o Park sabia que ele estava na Agência, mas uma parte sua sempre o impelia a cheirar as camisas do marido à procura de outros perfumes. O mesmo acontecia com Baekhyun, todas as vezes que Chanyeol saía mais cedo para o trabalho, na tentativa de fugir do marido, o mais velho vasculhava — em vão — os bolsos dos casacos do outro, à procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse incriminá-lo. Haviam se tornado as piores pessoas um para o outro, até onde chegariam?</p><p>— Chanyeol, por que está chorando? — perguntou o Byun. Assim que tocou no braço dele, o Park afastou-se. </p><p>— Por que estaria, Baekhyun? Já que somos um casal tão fofo, não é? Onde já se viu um casamento tão bonito quanto o nosso? — Chanyeol riu, com escárnio, ironizando as falas dos amigos. — Não sei porque ainda insisto em fingir.</p><p>— Eu é quem deveria estar chorando, já que você continua me tratando com frieza — rebateu Baekhyun, já na defensiva. </p><p>— Porque a vítima é sempre você, não é? Coitadinho do Baekhyun. </p><p>— Viu? Toda a vez que eu tento conversar, você age desse jeito. Como quer cuidar de uma criança se age como uma? </p><p>— Sinceramente, Baekhyun? Você me irrita. A merda do seu trabalho me irrita. Minha mãe e minha irmã não sabem nem onde fica a nossa casa por causa da porra do seu trabalho. </p><p>— Você sabe que seria perigoso ‘pra elas! Eu expliquei tudo isso antes de começar a namorar contigo, a escolha foi sua! — Baekhyun ergueu a voz, apontando o dedo para o marido.</p><p>— Mas você disse que trabalharia por mais um tempo e depois teríamos uma vida normal! — Chanyeol fez o mesmo, encarando-o furiosamente.  — Só que você adora bancar o super-herói, não é mesmo? Todas as honras para Byun Baekhyun, o grande! </p><p>— Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Pelo menos eu faço algo de útil para a sociedade, ao invés de correr atrás de pirralho o dia inteiro! </p><p>E assim, que terminou a frase, Baekhyun arrependeu-se no mesmo momento. Tinha sido desrespeitoso com a profissão de Chanyeol, na intenção de machucá-lo, mesmo que pensasse o contrário. Sabia o quanto o Park amava o que fazia e a importância do trabalho que ele realizava. </p><p>— Chan, eu…</p><p>— Só cala a boca, Baekhyun — disse Chanyeol, batendo a mão direita com força na pia, várias vezes. — Agora. — Estava tão magoado e frustrado, que não se lembrava que uma das taças usadas no jantar estava sobre a pia. Sem perceber, quando bateu a mão na pia mais uma vez, socou a taça que já havia caído com a primeira batida, espatifando o cristal. </p><p>No mesmo momento, a mão do mais novo começou a sangrar, devido aos cortes pelo vidro. Baekhyun segurou a mão dele, colocando-a sob a água corrente da pia, limpando o ferimento. Deu graças quando percebeu que nenhum dos cortes era fundo. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Chanyeol desvencilhou-se dele. </p><p>— Não toca em mim — falou o Park, segurando a mão machucada contra o peito. Baekhyun abriu a boca para argumentar, mas foi interrompido. — Sério, me deixa em paz. </p><p>Então Chanyeol saiu da cozinha, fugindo do marido e sentindo-se envergonhado pelo descontrole. Nunca havia reagido de forma agressiva, nunca. Sentiu as lágrimas ganhando cada vez mais força enquanto caminhava até o quarto, deixando Baekhyun para trás. </p><p>Na cozinha, Baekhyun começou a limpar toda a bagunça e terminou de lavar a louça. Fez todo o trabalho lentamente, remoendo a culpa que o consumia por dentro. Se não tivesse falado daquele jeito com o marido, ele não teria se machucado. Se não fosse por seu trabalho, eles teriam sua família. Se não fosse por ele, Chanyeol estaria feliz. </p><p>Eles estavam no limite. Baekhyun sentia isso. Nunca havia visto o Park chorar e nunca o havia visto perder o controle. Ele sabia que precisava escolher, não por causa de Chanyeol, mas por si mesmo. Sim, um dia ele havia dito e prometido que quando chegasse a hora, ele sairia da Agência e se dedicaria a sua família, assim como seu pai tinha feito um dia. </p><p>Entretanto, seu emprego alimentava seu ego. </p><p>Baekhyun não sabia se estava preparado para deixar sua carreira para trás. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>MAIO DE 2008</b>
</p><p>
  <em> passado </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Depois de ter sido preparado durante sua vida inteira para aquele momento, finalmente a hora havia chegado. Byun Baekhyun sempre fora destinado à seguir os passos de seu pai. Desde que havia terminado o colégio, dois anos antes, vinha estudando diligentemente para passar na seleção da EXORDIUM. Seu pai havia trabalhado na Agência Secreta até o início de sua adolescência e enquanto crescia, o mais velho sempre lhe contava as mais diversas histórias sobre suas centenas de casos.  </p><p>Tinha acostumado a ver o pai chegar em casa, às vezes meio machucado, e ser abraçado com força pelos braços cansados da mãe, um aperto tão necessitado e desesperado, que quando criança, Baekhyun não entendia. Quando se aproximava da adolescência, passou a entender que a mãe, toda a vez que o Sr. Byun saía para uma missão, ela passava os dias incontáveis temendo pelo pior e com medo de nunca mais poder encontrar o marido. Por isso, nessa mesma época, o Byun mais velho decidiu que era hora de se aposentar. </p><p>Baekhyun sabia que faria o mesmo no futuro, que se aposentaria quando precisasse cuidar de sua família, mas tinha certeza que demoraria muito para que isso acontecesse. Tinha plena consciência de sua sexualidade e que, talvez, naquele meio — ainda muito machista e homofóbico —, nunca poderia ter sua própria família enquanto estivesse na ativa. </p><p>Entretanto, não queria pensar no futuro agora. Poucos dias após seu aniversário de 20 anos, havia recebido a notícia de que havia sido selecionado para participar do treinamento da EXORDIUM e da seleção final. Agora, finalmente estava chegando na Agência para seu primeiro dia de treinamento. </p><p>Já sabia como funcionaria. Eles teriam algumas práticas e no final do dia, escolheriam sua equipe provisória. Seria com ela que participariam de todo o treinamento, até a seleção final. Caso todos passassem, poderiam continuar juntos e serem efetivados como uma equipe, dependendo também de suas habilidades como time no decorrer do treinamento. </p><p>O Byun estava deslumbrado com a dinâmica do lugar, enquanto caminhava até o centro de treinamento, que ficava no mesmo complexo da Agência. Assim que entrou na sala, passou a fitar todos os rostos dos trainees, imaginando quem seriam seus companheiros de equipe. </p><p>— Podemos formar uma equipe, se quiser — disse uma voz à esquerda do Byun, que logo virou para fitá-lo. Um garoto pouco mais alto que ele, de cabelos tingidos de verde escuro e pele bronzeada sorriu e estendeu a mão. — Sou Kim Jongin. </p><p>— Byun Baekhyun — disse, sorrindo de volta. — Se você for bom o suficiente, podemos formar uma equipe. </p><p>Mal sabia Baekhyun que aquele se tornaria o melhor amigo que teria na vida. Conversaram durante toda a manhã enquanto realizavam as práticas e o Kim era, de fato, muito habilidoso. No horário de almoço, já estavam caminhando juntos pelo refeitório. As mesas pareciam todas ocupadas e eles não sabiam com quem se sentar. </p><p>— Hey! Podem sentar com a gente! — Chamou um garoto de cabelos pretos, que estava sentado com um outro de cabelos vermelhos. Todo mundo pintava os cabelos naquele lugar? Baekhyun e Kai, o apelido de Jongin, não tardaram a sentar com os outros dois. — Sou Oh Sehun e o pimentinha aqui é Kim Junmyeon. </p><p>— Pimentinha o seu cu, Sehun — reclamou o tal de Junmyeon. </p><p>— Somos amigos de infância, por isso ele me trata assim — disse Sehun, revirando os olhos. — E vocês são? </p><p>— Byun Baekhyun. </p><p>— Kim Jongin. </p><p>— Você não engana ninguém com esse seu cabelo colorido, Kim — disse o Oh, sorrindo sarcástico. </p><p>— Como assim? — questionou o outro. </p><p>— Nada, deixa ‘pra lá! — respondeu Sehun, concentrando-se em seu prato. </p><p>— Ele é doido mesmo, ignorem — Junmyeon interveio, arrancando uma risada do Byun e risos nervosos de Jongin. </p><p>O almoço seguiu com conversas variadas, desde seus familiares, até no modo como haviam conhecido a agência. Assim como o Byun, Junmyeon e Sehun eram filhos de ex-agentes. Eram amigos desde pequenos porque seus pais eram da mesma equipe. Jongin estava ali por causa da sua mãe, que havia sido a primeira mulher a fazer parte da EXORDIUM, em meados dos anos 80, e ele queria ser tão revolucionário quanto ela. </p><p>Mesmo sem falarem sobre isso abertamente, já sabiam que fariam parte da mesma equipe no final do dia. Seu entrosamento havia sido rápido e aparentavam se dar bem, só precisavam de mais uma pessoa para completarem o time. </p><p>Durante a tarde, mais atividades foram realizadas, cada uma com o propósito de introduzir o duro treinamento que viria a seguir. Quando já começava a anoitecer, todos formaram uma fila, lado a lado, de frente para o supervisor. </p><p>— Vocês realizaram as mais diversas tarefas no dia de hoje. Saibam que isso é apenas o começo e muito mais fácil do que virá a seguir. Se alguém já achou difícil hoje, essa é a hora de desistir — disse Jung Yunho, supervisor dos trainees. O homem alto, com cabelos escuros e perfeitamente alinhados, esperou por alguns instantes. O silêncio entre os homens e mulheres jovens era sepulcral. Ninguém se manifestou ou fez menção de desistir do treinamento. — Perfeito. Vocês tiveram a chance de caírem fora. A partir de agora, caso um de vocês desista, toda a sua equipe sairá junto. Espero que tenham pensado bem. Dividam-se em grupos de cinco pessoas e então dividiremos os dormitórios. </p><p>Baekhyun, Jongin, Junmyeon e Sehun formaram seu grupo sem ao menos trocarem palavras. Ficaram observando a movimentação das outras pessoas, que também já haviam conversado durante o decorrer do dia agitado. O Byun observava os grupos se formando e viu que um cara mais baixo que ele ficava para trás. </p><p>— Hey, você! — disse o Byun, em um tom de voz mais alto. O mais baixo fitou-o sem entender. — Quer fazer parte da equipe? </p><p>O garoto solitário aproximou-se deles, assentindo com a cabeça. </p><p>— Qual é seu nome? — perguntou Sehun. </p><p>— Kim Minseok. </p><p>— Wow, mais um Kim — disse Junmyeon, estendendo a mão para o novato. </p><p>— Somos uma equipe então — falou Baekhyun, por fim. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>6 DE MAIO DE 2018</b>
</p><p>
  <em> passado </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Muitas felicidades! Muitos anos de vida! — A equipe cantava em uníssono, o bolo de chocolate com chantilly nas mãos de Jongin, as velas acesas, esperando que o Byun assoprasse. </p><p>Quando as velas foram apagadas, os gritos preencheram a sala. Era um dia de festa, afinal. Não apenas pelos 30 anos que Baekhyun estava completando, mas porque haviam, finalmente, depois de meses de trabalho incansável, prendido o hacker St0rm. Todos explodiam de felicidade, mas o Byun tinha algo a dizer. Não sabia como a ideia seria recebida pelo resto da equipe, embora tenha comentado seu desejo com eles por diversas vezes. </p><p>— Discurso, discurso, discurso! — gritou Sehun, começando a distribuir pedaços de bolo para cada um deles. </p><p>— Na verdade, tenho mesmo algo a dizer — falou Baekhyun, a voz séria.</p><p>Havia se tornado alguém muito diferente de quem era 10 anos antes. Byun Baekhyun, com os 20 anos recém-completados, era um cara de sorriso fácil, risada alta e que vivia soltando piadas pelos cantos. Entretanto, o trabalho perigoso e a liderança da equipe haviam endurecido um pouco de sua personalidade. Sorria menos, brincava menos, se preocupava demais. O rosto vivia sempre fechado e a voz era sempre contida. Havia se tornado prático demais, sentia de menos. A única pessoa que havia impedido que fosse aquela casca fria e vazia todos os dias de sua vida era Chanyeol e era justamente por ele que havia tomado sua decisão. </p><p>— Tenho trabalhado para a EXORDIUM por 10 anos, sem parar. No início, pensei que viveria assim para sempre, que nunca me cansaria. Também não achei que passaria a dividir minha vida com outra pessoa e que isso me faria adquirir novos sonhos. — O Byun sorriu pequeno, quase que imperceptivelmente ao mencionar Chanyeol, o que despertou um coro de “awn” por parte de Sehun, Jongin e Junmyeon. — Enfim, temos outros planos para a nossa vida agora e eu sinto que não posso mais fazer o que faço para que alcancemos nossos sonhos. </p><p>A decisão havia sido difícil, muito difícil. Ele amava sua profissão, de verdade. Gostava de ser elogiado porque era muito bom no que fazia. Não cometia falhas, era um estrategista excelente e havia sido promovido como líder de equipe desde suas altas pontuações no final do treinamento. Era respeitado na Agência. Era adorado. Idolatrado. Ele era quase um deus ali. Tinha 100% de sucesso em 10 anos de missões. Ninguém nunca havia alcançado essa marca. Liderava uma equipe incrível, isso era trabalho de todos eles, mas sua liderança era fundamental. </p><p>— O que quer dizer, Byun? — Questionou Minseok.</p><p>— Eu entreguei minha rescisão hoje, após a prisão do St0rm. Estou pedindo o desligamento da EXORDIUM — respondeu ele, simplista. </p><p>Um silêncio dominou a sala. Baekhyun não sabia o que se passava na cabeça deles. Olhava de um para o outro, tentando ler suas expressões, mas não conseguia entender nada. Depois de alguns instantes, Sehun foi quem quebrou o silêncio.</p><p>— Se é o melhor ‘pra sua vida, Baek, nós te apoiamos. Vamos sentir falta dessa sua cara ranzinza no trabalho, mas somos mais do que a melhor equipe da EXORDIUM. Somos uma família, somos amigos. Sempre estaremos juntos. </p><p>— O Sehun tem razão, cara. — Adicionou Junmyeon. — Não é como se nunca mais fôssemos te ver. </p><p>Baekhyun sorriu para os amigos, contido, e concordou, mesmo que soubesse que as coisas não seriam bem assim. Amava muito cada um daqueles caras, por mais que seu jeito de demonstrar não fosse dos melhores, mas enquanto eles fossem agentes secretos, significavam um risco que o Byun não podia correr. </p><p>Justamente por ser tão implacável em seus casos, Baekhyun havia conquistado um rol extenso de inimigos. Sejam eles criminosos das ruas ou, os ainda mais perigosos, criminosos de colarinho branco. Sua ideia era de reconquistar seu marido o mais longe possível da capital e deixar tudo que o ligava àquela vida para trás, mesmo que doesse no início. Chanyeol era sua prioridade agora e a segurança dele também.</p><p>A despedida não foi fácil. Baekhyun precisou respirar fundo várias vezes ao abraçar os amigos, pois, embora nenhum deles imaginasse, essa seria a última vez que se veriam em algum tempo. Não sabia quando poderia vê-los de novo, se é que poderia. Sempre os manteria em seu coração, sempre se lembraria dos momentos que viveram juntos durante esses quase 10 anos. Despediu-se com um até logo, mas sabia que era um adeus. </p><p>Sua trajetória até em casa não foi mais fácil. Desde a primeira briga feia, em janeiro, muitas outras haviam acontecido desde então. Muitas delas depois da decisão de Baekhyun em sair da Agência assim que  encerrasse o caso St0rm, mas Chanyeol não acreditava nele. “Já ouvi essa história tantas vezes, Baekhyun!”, dizia ele. </p><p>Sabia que a situação era ruim, já que estava no final do dia de seu aniversário e não havia recebido uma mensagem sequer. Não havia dormido em casa na noite anterior, pois estava terminando de acertar os últimos preparativos para a prisão do hacker e tinha ficado na empresa. Decidiu parar em uma floricultura no caminho e comprou um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Chanyeol amava flores e Baekhyun não fazia ideia da última vez que o havia presenteado com um belo buquê. </p><p>Chegou em casa e as luzes da sala estavam apagadas, o que indicava que Chanyeol já estava no quarto. Antes de subir as escadas para o segundo andar, viu uma caixa embrulhada sobre a mesa. Um pequeno cartão estava sobre o embrulho, dizendo apenas o nome de Baekhyun na caligrafia conhecida do Park. O Byun deixou as rosas de lado por um momento, abrindo o presente e encontrando um conjunto de gravatas de alta costura, o que costumava usar diariamente no trabalho e adorava ganhar. Mal sabia Chanyeol que Baekhyun não precisaria mais delas. Sorriu com o presente, sentindo em seu coração uma pequena chama de esperança. Talvez não fosse tão tarde para eles. </p><p>Subiu as escadas, as rosas vermelhas em uma das mãos, a caixa com o presente na outra e o contrato de rescisão da agência no bolso interior do terno. Abriu a porta do quarto com cuidado, encontrando Chanyeol lendo um livro qualquer encostado na cabeceira, os óculos redondos de grau pendendo no nariz. O mais alto ergueu o olhar ao ver o marido entrando, estranhando o buquê de rosas vermelhas, suas favoritas. </p><p>— Feliz aniversário, Baekhyun — disse o professor, sorrindo pequeno. Não gostava de passar uma data tão importante longe dele. Mais uma das ocasiões que o trabalho atarefado do agente secreto parecia roubar deles. Estava magoado, confuso e com saudades. </p><p>— Obrigado pelo presente, Chan — respondeu o Byun, dando a volta na cama e sentando-se aos pés do marido. Estendeu-lhe o buquê, sorrindo. — Vi uma floricultura no caminho e as rosas chamaram minha atenção, sei como gosta delas. São para você. </p><p>— Não precisava. É seu aniversário. — Chanyeol pegou o buquê, levando as flores até o rosto e sentindo o aroma agradável que exalava delas. </p><p>— Tem mais uma coisa — disse o mais velho, tirando sua rescisão do interior do terno e estendendo para o marido. — Preciso que você leia com atenção. </p><p>O coração de Chanyeol passou a bater forte e descompassado dentro do peito. Seria aquilo um contrato de divórcio? Óbvio que a ideia de deixar Baekhyun já havia passado por sua cabeça muitas vezes nos últimos meses, mas nunca imaginou que realmente chegariam até aquele ponto. </p><p>— O que é isso, Baekhyun? — perguntou o mais alto, pegando as folhas em suas mãos. Estava tão nervoso que as palavras se embaralhavam em sua cabeça enquanto tentava lê-las. Se era um pedido de divórcio, por que Baekhyun havia lhe trazido flores?</p><p>— Um recomeço, bae — respondeu o Byun. Ele percebeu as mãos trêmulas de Chanyeol e a confusão no rosto bonito. Aproximou-se dele e juntou suas mãos, olhando nos olhos do marido. — Essa é a minha rescisão, Chanyeol. Terminei meu último caso na EXORDIUM e pedi meu desligamento da empresa. Eu escolhi nossa família, amor. Escolhi você.</p><p>O Park olhou mais uma vez para os papéis em suas mãos e depois para o homem em sua frente, sem acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. Naquele momento, foi como se o peso da incerteza e do medo tivesse saído de seus ombros, dando lugar à tranquilidade. Sem pensar duas vezes, envolveu o pescoço do marido em seus braços, puxando-o para um abraço saudoso, seu corpo clamando pela proximidade que tanto sentiram falta.</p><p>Nem tudo estava resolvido em um passe de mágica. Ainda tinha bastante coisas para conversar e muito para reconstruir. Entretanto, naquela noite, a mera chama de esperança já era suficiente para que voltassem a apreciar o contato um com o outro. Amaram-se lentamente durante a madrugada, mesmo que Chanyeol ainda precisasse trabalhar no outro dia, pois tinham todo o tempo do mundo a partir de agora. </p><p>Era o que eles pensavam. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>JUNHO DE 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <em> presente </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Desespero.</p><p>Angústia.</p><p>Medo. </p><p>Pavor. </p><p>Baekhyun nunca tinha passado por um momento tão ruim em toda a sua vida, nunca havia se sentido tão desesperado. O último mês havia sido uma avalanche de notícias e acontecimentos ruins, um atrás do outro e sem parar. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, imaginou que passaria por algo do tipo e não havia como se preparar para uma coisa dessas. </p><p>Chanyeol estava desaparecido. </p><p>Há um mês. </p><p>A polícia de Jeju, lugar que eles haviam escolhido com tanto carinho após saírem da Seoul agitada, estava trabalhando cada vez menos no caso porque as pistas esfriavam a cada dia que passava. O Byun sabia o que se passava na cabeça deles e sabia o que eles não queria dizer. </p><p>Baekhyun havia trabalhado no ramo da investigação e do crime por tempo suficiente para conhecer as estatísticas. No caso de um desaparecimento, depois de um mês, as chances da vítima ser encontrada com vida eram ínfimas. Entretanto, até agora, nenhum sequestrador havia entrado em contato com eles. Por isso, descartavam-se as possibilidades de tratar-se um sequestro e mudavam a todo instante para um crime “comum”. E nesse caso, as chances de Chanyeol estar vivo eram quase nulas. </p><p>Mas mesmo assim, algo dentro do Byun dizia que o professor ainda estava vivo. Não sabia se era pela conexão entre eles, que havia se fortificado nos últimos dois anos, mas ele sabia que o coração do Park batia em algum lugar que ele não sabia. Ele iria encontrá-lo, custando o que custasse. Chanyeol era sua vida e eles havia deixado muito para trás em busca de uma vida tranquila entre os dois. Tinham deixado seus amigos, sua família e seus trabalhos em busca de encontrarem a si mesmos como casal e como pessoas. Havia desistido de muitas coisas para que pudessem formar sua família em paz. </p><p>Porém, justo no dia do aniversário de 32 anos de Baekhyun, todos os seus sonhos lhe foram tirados. Sem um mísero bilhete de resgate, sem qualquer tipo de pista. </p><p>— Você precisa de mais alguma coisa, Baek? — perguntou Soyeon, sua vizinha e amiga, enquanto tirava os pratos da mesma. </p><p>Jongdae e Soyeon eram o casal gentil que morava na casa ao lado e foram seus primeiros amigos quando chegaram em Jeju. A amizade entre os dois casais foi quase instantânea e em poucos meses, foi como se se conhecessem há muitos anos. As coisas ficaram ainda mais felizes quando Soyeon descobriu que estava grávida e quando a pequena Aeri nasceu, Baekhyun e Chanyeol encontraram o novo amor da vida deles, sua preciosa afilhada. </p><p>Desde o desaparecimento de Chanyeol, a pequena família vinha para a casa de Baekhyun para o jantar. A noite era sempre a pior parte e os amigos sabiam, por isso se reuniam todos os finais de tarde para prepararem o jantar e darem forças um para o outro. Na verdade, Jongdae e Soyeon faziam a comida, enquanto Baekhyun cuidava da pequena bebê, com poucos meses de idade, que era a única luz no meio de toda a confusão. </p><p>— Está tudo bem, So. Obrigado mais uma vez. — O Byun sorriu pequeno. </p><p>— Não precisa agradecer, Baek. Você faz parte da nossa família, assim como o Chanyeol, e faria o mesmo por nós. — O Kim sorriu. — Sem falar que você é uma ótima babá, assim posso ficar um tempo a sós com a Soyeon. </p><p>Os amigos riram, mas logo o semblante de Baekhyun se tornou pesado outra vez. Despediram-se, pois a pequena Aeri já dormia serenamente no carrinho e precisava ser colocada na cama imediatamente. Depois que a pequena família foi embora, Baekhyun sentou-se no sofá com uma taça de vinho. </p><p>Já havia perdido as contas de quantas garrafas de vinho havia bebido no último mês. Embora não ficasse completamente bêbado, dormir sem um pouco de álcool no sangue e algumas medicações não era uma opção. Ele não conseguia. No entanto, tinha plena noção do que se tornaria se continuasse da mesma maneira. Precisava reagir de alguma forma. </p><p>Desde a segunda semana de desaparecimento de Chanyeol, uma ideia passava pela mente de Baekhyun. No início, desistia dela no mesmo instante. Entretanto, com o passar dos dias, cada vez mais refletia sobre ela. Não entendia direito o que realmente o impedia de segui-la, talvez fosse seu orgulho. Talvez fosse o fato de que os outros não entenderiam os motivos que o levaram para longe de Seoul e para a situação presente. Tinha fugido de todos eles, afinal. Sem nada dizer, sem se despedir. Eram seus irmãos, mas Baekhyun tinha sumido sem deixar explicações. </p><p>E ele tinha seus motivos. Pensava que, saindo de Seoul, poderia viver uma vida tranquila e sem preocupações. Pensava que estariam seguros longe de tudo aquilo. Não imaginava que pudesse estar tão enganado. </p><p>Porém, estava desesperado. Nada mais importava a não ser Chanyeol e a segurança dele. Precisava de seu marido de volta, pois não sabia como viver sem ele. Sem pensar duas vezes, mesmo tarde da noite, subiu para fazer as malas e organizar sua partida. Mandou uma mensagem para Jongdae, dizendo que ele não se preocupasse. Então saiu do lugar que havia chamado de lar nos últimos dois anos, olhando mais uma vez para a singela construção e rememorando os bons momentos que havia passado ali. Não porque jamais voltaria, mas sim pela nostalgia dos dois anos “fora do mundo” que haviam vivido ali. Porque agora, Baekhyun estava voltando para suas raízes. </p><p>Estava voltando para a EXORDIUM. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>ABRIL DE 2015</b>
</p><p>
  <em> passado </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aquilo não tinha nada a ver com a personalidade de Baekhyun, mas era justamente a cara de Chanyeol. Nem acreditava que todos os seus amigos e familiares realmente tinham ido até a praia para participar daquele momento tão especial na vida dos dois. </p><p>Baekhyun e Chanyeol haviam se conhecido em um bar há dois anos. Park era um homem recém formado que havia entrado na universidade cedo demais e ainda era agitado como um garoto. Nesse tempo, Byun estava na EXORDIUM há quase 5 anos e muito havia mudado dentro de si. Tinha se tornado cada vez mais distante de seus sentimentos e pensava o dia inteiro no trabalho. Havia sido convencido pelos amigos a ir em uma balada em Itaewon, coisa que o menor odiava. </p><p>O rapaz estava convencido a ficar apenas uma hora ou duas na festa, pois não aguentaria muito tempo olhando para as pessoas e segurando vela para seus amigos. Não demorou muito para que Sehun e Jongin sumissem, provavelmente se agarrando em qualquer canto escuro do grande salão. Junmyeon já dançava na pista de dança, variando entre homens e mulheres, perfeitamente adaptado ao lugar. </p><p>Baekhyun estava com Minseok no bar. Apesar de não serem imensamente próximos, tinham personalidades sérias e se pareciam em diversos aspectos. O silêncio não era desconfortável entre eles e apenas bebiam suas cervejas, tentando suportar a música alta e as luzes coloridas. O Byun estava distraído e não percebeu quando dois garotos se aproximaram do bar, parando ao lado dele. </p><p>— Você viu que o Kris ‘tá na festa, né? — disse o garoto mais baixo, olhando para o outro. </p><p>— Sim, Luhan, não precisa ficar me lembrando disso — respondeu o mais alto, cuja voz rouca chamou a atenção de Baekhyun, que passou a prestar atenção na conversa dos dois. Não costumava fazer isso, ficar cuidando da vida alheia, mas algo prendeu-o ali. </p><p>— Vocês terminaram há meses, não sei porque ele fica correndo atrás de você agora. </p><p>— Ele terminou, né. Só que agora que eu segui a minha vida, ele voltou para me perturbar. </p><p>— Chanyeol, faz alguma coisa, ele ‘tá vindo na nossa direção — exclamou o tal Luhan. — Se vira. </p><p>Então o garoto mais baixo saiu, deixando o mais alto sozinho, sem saber o que fazer. Baekhyun não sabia o porquê, mas decidiu fazer alguma coisa pelo cara ao seu lado. De certa forma, havia simpatizado com ele. Chamou o garçom, pedindo um drink. Enquanto isso, o tal Kris se aproximou. </p><p>— Ei, Chanyeol, que bom te ver! </p><p>— É, legal… — respondeu ele. </p><p>— Não sei, acho que a gente poderia ir ‘pra um lugar mais calmo conversar, talvez? </p><p>— Acho que não, Kris. </p><p>— Por que, Chan? A gente realmente precisa conversar… </p><p>— Aqui está sua bebida, Chanyeol — disse Baekhyun, aproximando-se deles. A surpresa tomou conta do rosto do mais alto por alguns instantes, mas logo recuperou-se e entrou na onda do desconhecido.</p><p>— Ah, obrigado, bae — respondeu o mais novo. </p><p>Enquanto isso, Kris olhava de um para o outro, sem entender. Então deu-se por vencido. </p><p>— Desculpa, Chanyeol. Não sabia que estava acompanhado. — E dizendo isso, saiu de perto deles. </p><p>Chanyeol respirou fundo e tomou um gole da bebida, então arregalou os olhos no mesmo momento. </p><p>— Você não colocou nada que vai me deixar muito louco, né? — perguntou o mais novo, desconfiado. </p><p>— Não, pode ficar tranquilo. — Assegurou o Byun. </p><p>— Como sabia meu nome? </p><p>— Ouvi você conversando com seu amigo no bar. </p><p>— Então você gosta de ficar prestando atenção nas conversas alheias, Sr…? </p><p>— Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Mas pode me chamar de bae, como já o fez. — Baekhyun estava flertando mesmo sem perceber, pois Chanyeol era realmente bonito e havia algo nele que despertava diferentes sensações no agente secreto. </p><p>— É, talvez eu chame. </p><p>E quando Chanyeol sorriu, Baekhyun percebeu que estava completamente perdido. </p><p>A marcha nupcial interrompeu os pensamentos do Byun, que relembrava com carinho da maneira incomum em que haviam se conhecido. Ao olhar para o início do corredor, que estava cercado por todos os seus amigos e familiares — incluindo Wu Yifan, o Kris, que havia se tornado amigo do casal meses depois do fatídico dia na balada —, sentiu seu coração quase parar o ver Chanyeol pisando na areia branca da praia, o sol se pondo e iluminando a pequena cerimônia, que acontecia no final da tarde. </p><p>Todos os momentos que tiveram juntos até ali preenchiam a mente do mais velho enquanto ele olhava para os olhos marejados do Park. Não importou-se com a pequena plateia que os assistia, deixando que algumas lágrimas também escorressem por seu rosto. Naquele momento, era como se nenhuma daquelas pessoas importasse, apenas ele e o grande amor da sua vida. </p><p>O início da cerimônia ocorreu como o planejado, os dois aguardando ansiosamente o momento de trocarem os votos. Chanyeol havia passado os meses de noivado planejando o que diria naquele momento, ao passo que Baekhyun, ao contrário da normalidade, não havia planejado nada. Apenas diria o que viesse em seu coração. </p><p>— Bae — começou o maior. — Eu me apaixonei por você no momento em que me estendeu aquele drink em uma festa barulhenta de Itaewon. Se eu soubesse que naquele dia conheceria o amor da minha vida, acho que eu teria me arrumado mais. — Todos riram com o casal. — Quando você disse meu nome pela primeira vez, eu senti, no fundo do meu coração, que aquilo era apenas o começo da história mais emocionante da minha vida. Não sei como, mas eu sabia. No final da noite, enquanto a gente conversava na calçada, do lado de fora da balada, e o sol nascia aos poucos, eu imaginei esse momento em que estamos agora e eu decidi que faria o meu melhor ‘pra que isso acontecesse. Naquele dia, você se tornou um dos meus sonhos, Baek. E eu só vou sentir que ele foi plenamente realizado quando nós estivermos sentados, na varanda da nossa casa na praia, bem velhos e esquecidos, com as fotos dos nossos filhos e netos nas estantes, de mãos dadas no final de um dia tranquilo. O meu futuro só faz sentido se você estiver nele. <em> Te amo mais que tudo. </em></p><p>Baekhyun, mais uma vez, deixou que as lágrimas tímidas e discretas corressem por seu rosto. Nunca alguém havia dito algo tão bonito para ele e esperava poder retribuir todo o amor que havia recebido. </p><p>— Amor, todos aqui sabem que você tem a chave para o melhor de mim. — Baekhyun ouviu murmúrios de concordância dos colegas de equipe e revirou os olhos, fazendo com que os convidados rissem. — E tenho que dizer que me apaixonei primeiro. Me apaixonei no momento em que ouvi sua voz conversando ao meu lado no bar. Você não tinha nem percebido que eu estava ali, mas algo já me atraía para perto de você. Não sou tão bom com as palavras como você é, nem tão bom em demonstrar meus sentimentos, mas vou lutar todos os dias ‘pra te fazer sentir amado e valorizado. Você é mais que o meu sonho, Chanyeol. Você é a minha vida e eu não saberia mais viver em um mundo em que você não está. Prometo ser tudo o que você precisa e tudo o que você quer. Seus desejos serão os meus desejos. E nós sempre seremos um só. Você é a melhor parte de mim, vida. Você é meu orgulho. E eu sempre vou te amar, nos erros e nos acertos, na crise e na felicidade. Você é minha prioridade, porque sei que se eu estou cuidando de você, também estou cuidando de mim. <em> Te amo do tamanho do mundo. </em></p><p>Quando beijaram-se naquele dia, tenho todos os convidados e o juiz de paz como testemunhas, sentiram no mais profundo de suas almas que nada, nunca, poderia separá-los. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>JUNHO DE 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <em> presente </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era cedo da manhã e Baekhyun já esperava dentro do carro em frente ao complexo. Tinha viajado a noite inteira para chegar até ali, primeiro com a balsa e depois de carro pelo continente, até chegar na capital. Alguns copos de café o haviam acompanhado no percurso, pois se recusava a parar para dormir e mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria. </p><p>Quando as portas da agência foram abertas, Baekhyun não demorou muito para entrar no local. Os recepcionistas ainda se lembravam dele e receberam-no calorosamente, sem perguntar se havia algo errado, mesmo que percebessem que não estava tudo bem. O Byun disse que queria fazer uma surpresa para sua antiga equipe e foi liberado para seguir até a sala de reuniões deles, após certificar-se que eles estavam no prédio, recém chegados de uma missão. </p><p>Enquanto se dirigia até a sala, suas mãos suavam copiosamente e seu coração batia acelerado. A última vez que tinha visto seus amigos foi no dia em que pediu seu desligamento da agência. Chegou em frente a sala, tomando coragem para fazer o que deveria ser feito. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta. </p><p>Ouviu passos do lado de dentro da sala e logo a porta foi aberta, revelando um rosto desconhecido. </p><p>— Oi, em que posso ajudar? — perguntou o estranho. </p><p>— Eu preciso falar com… minha equipe? — disse Baekhyun, incerto. Mas para sua surpresa, Sehun logo apareceu por trás do rapaz. </p><p>— Baekhyun? </p><p>Logo todos os outros já haviam se reunido ao redor da porta e encaravam seu antigo líder. O silêncio se fez presente entre eles até que Minseok os interrompeu. </p><p>— Vamos deixar ele entrar, pessoal.</p><p>E por aquele ato, Baekhyun já havia percebido que era o novo líder da equipe. Minseok era um agente impecável e o Byun realmente torcia para que ele fosse escolhido como capitão do time no seu lugar. Todos eles eram igualmente bons, mas aquele Kim tinha algo a mais. </p><p>Baekhyun entrou na sala que havia sido sua segunda casa por muito tempo. Poucas coisas haviam mudado, apenas alguns novos objetos chineses haviam sido adicionados à decoração. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas e todos se reuniram ao seu redor. O clima era desconfortável, pois muitas coisas precisavam ser ditas. </p><p>— Então você é o famigerado Byun Baekhyun? — disse o estranho e o Byun concordou com a cabeça. — Zhang Yixing. Fui transferido da filial chinesa. — Ele estendeu a mão e Baekhyun apertou-a. </p><p>— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Yixing. Está gostando de...</p><p>— O que aconteceu com você, Baekhyun? — perguntou Junmyeon, interrompendo-o. — Nos despedimos aquele dia e depois você simplesmente sumiu. Só soubemos parcialmente sobre você e Chanyeol quando Kyungsoo contou que ele havia pedido demissão da escola, na mesma semana em que você saiu daqui. </p><p>— Eu e Chanyeol precisávamos recomeçar. Eu não tenho como explicar agora, eu… — Baekhyun respirou fundo, as mãos tremendo de desespero. </p><p>— O que está acontecendo realmente, Byun? Você está péssimo — disse Sehun. </p><p>Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e tentando manter-se calmo para que sua voz saísse estável. </p><p>— Chanyeol está desaparecido há mais de um mês e a polícia de Jeju está desistindo do caso. Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês para encontrá-lo, é minha última esperança. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>6 DE MAIO DE 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <em> passado </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Os últimos dois anos haviam passado em um sopro. Na mesma semana em que Baekhyun decidiu sair da EXORDIUM, ele e Chanyeol decidiram que não faria mais sentido continuarem ali, onde qualquer perigo poderia encontrá-los. Sendo assim, despediram-se dos pais e escolheram o lugar mais distante da capital que poderiam encontrar: Jeju. </p><p>Eles amavam a ilha. Tinha um significado especial para os dois porque fora o lugar em que passaram a lua de mel, logo depois de casados. O lugar trazia as lembranças dos votos que haviam feito em seu casamento e de um período em que tudo parecia um sonho. O ambiente perfeito para um recomeço. </p><p>Venderam sua casa na capital e com esse dinheiro, encontraram uma casa ainda maior e mais bonita na ilha. Inconscientemente, sabiam que em breve teriam crianças por ali, após esse período de readaptação, então precisavam de um lugar em que os pequenos pudessem correr e brincar. A casa tinha um gramado grande na frente, com dois andares espaçosos na construção, vários quartos para receberem seus familiares e amigos. </p><p>Na mesma semana conheceram Jongdae e Soyeon, seus vizinhos e, em pouquíssimo tempo, amigos inseparáveis. A irmã da mulher era diretora de uma escola infantil e Chanyeol retomou seus trabalhos como pedagogo em menos de um mês após a mudança. </p><p>Baekhyun trabalhava como investigador particular, investigando, principalmente, homens e mulheres adúlteros, filhos rebeldes, funcionários corruptos e outros pequenos casos sem periculosidade alguma. Era bem pago, trabalhava pouco e tinha tempo para dedicar-se à faculdade Direito, ingressando, então, na Universidade Nacional de Jeju e tendo Chanyeol como seu maior incentivador. </p><p>No dia de seu aniversário de 32 anos, Baekhyun foi acordado com o café da manhã na cama, preparado por Chanyeol. </p><p>— Feliz aniversário, bae! — exclamou o Park, carregando a bandeja lotada de comida para um café da manhã à dois e depois, deixando-a sobre a cama. Antes de sentar-se, o mais alto beijou os lábios do marido. </p><p>— Obrigado, Chan! </p><p>— Seu presente vai ser entregue mais tarde durante o jantar, porque daqui a pouco preciso ir para a escola. — Chanyeol faz um bico nos lábios, pois gostaria de passar o dia inteiro com o marido. Era um dia especial para ambos, não só pelo aniversário, mas porque completavam dois anos de seu recomeço. — Vamos jantar no restaurante de sempre, às 19h. Não esqueça! Vou me arrumar na casa da Wendy, que é perto da escola para não me atrasar. — O mais novo olhou para o relógio, assustando-se com o horário. — Preciso ir, <em> te amo mais que tudo </em>. </p><p>— Se cuida, amor. <em> Te amo do tamanho do mundo </em>. </p><p>Chanyeol estava prestes a sair do quarto, quando voltou rapidamente, parando ao lado do marido. </p><p>— Aliás, se eu fosse você, olhava com cuidado embaixo da sua xícara de café. — E dizendo isso, beijou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez e saiu em direção ao corredor. </p><p>Sem entender muito, ergueu a xícara indicada, encontrando uma corrente dourada. O pingente era plano, também de ouro, com a metade de um coração. Na parte da frente, a frase “te amo mais que tudo” estava gravada com uma caligrafia delicada. Do outro lado, apenas “Park Chanyeol”. Baekhyun tinha certeza que seu nome estava no verso da outra parte do pingente, que provavelmente Chanyeol já carregava no pescoço. E também sabia que a resposta estava gravada nele: “te amo do tamanho do mundo”. </p><p>Não sabia ao certo quando haviam começado com isso, mas tinha feito parte de seus votos de casamento, que foram relembrados quando voltaram para Jeju. A troca de carinho havia voltado a ser comum entre eles, assim como as doces confissões todas as vezes que se despediam.</p><p>Aquele dia passou de maneira vagarosa, principalmente para Baekhyun. Não tinha nenhuma investigação para o dia, mas as aulas da faculdade se estenderam até o meio da tarde. Voltou para casa e depois passou a se arrumar, saindo pouco antes das 19h para encontrar o marido no restaurante. </p><p>Chegou no local às 19h em ponto, já se encaminhando para a mesa que haviam reservado. Tinha recebido uma mensagem de Chanyeol pouco depois das 18h, dizendo que estava na casa da Wendy e que avisaria quando estivesse saindo. Eram 18h45 quando recebeu uma selfie do marido com a amiga, avisando que estava saindo da casa dela. </p><p>Entretanto, eram 19h30 e o Park não havia chegado. Byun enviou algumas mensagens, mas nenhuma delas foi respondida. Pensou que ele deveria estar preso no trânsito, talvez. Logo já eram 20h e nenhum sinal do marido, então resolveu ligar para ele, mas o telefone estava desligado. Resolveu aguardar mais um pouco, pois a bateria do celular poderia ter acabado no meio do caminho. </p><p>Baekhyun bebeu várias latas de refrigerante até às 21h. Então, percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Tinha o telefone da Wendy e resolveu ligar para ela antes de ligar o carro. </p><p>— Alô, Wendy? É o Baekhyun. </p><p>— <em> Oi, Baek. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  </em></p><p>— O Chanyeol ainda não chegou no restaurante, ele está na sua casa? </p><p>— <em> Ele saiu daqui faz horas… </em> — Um silêncio se fez na linha e Baekhyun ouviu o barulho de uma janela sendo aberta. — <em> Baekhyun, o carro dele ainda está aqui na frente, mas ele não está em lugar nenhum que eu consiga ver. </em> — A voz da moça já demonstrava certo desespero e o Byun sentia seu coração batendo sem parar. </p><p>— Estou indo aí — disse o Byun, desligando o telefone em seguida. </p><p>Enquanto dirigia rápido pelas ruas de Jeju, Baekhyun ligou para Jongdae e pediu que o amigo fosse até a casa deles e procurasse por Chanyeol. O Kim tinha uma chave extra, para o caso de emergências, então vasculhou por toda a casa, não encontrando nenhum sinal do professor. </p><p>Quando Baekhyun estacionou em frente à casa de Wendy, as sirenes da polícia iluminavam toda a rua. Ele aproximou-se correndo da moça, que abraçou-se nele aos prantos. </p><p>— Eu encontrei o celular dele caído ao lado do carro — ela dizia, as palavras quase ininteligíveis por causa do choro. — Alguns pingos de sangue também estavam no chão. Baekhyun, eu não ouvi nada porque estava com fones de ouvido. Eu não vi quem o atacou. Eu não pude ajudá-lo. </p><p>— Wendy, nós vamos encontrá-lo. Ele vai estar bem, eu prometo. </p><p>Baekhyun tentava confortá-la, mas seu coração parecia saltar pelo peito. Mal sabia o Byun que a imagem das sirenes iluminando a rua, dos policiais andando de um lado para o outro, a multidão de curiosos cercando a cena do crime e do rosto desesperado de Wendy seria o palco de seus piores pesadelos durante todas as noites do mês seguinte. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>JUNHO DE 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <em> presente </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— As câmeras da rua estavam com um lapso temporal de 5 minutos. Em um instante, Chanyeol aparecia sozinho, procurando as chaves do carro nos bolsos, e no outro, não havia mais ninguém — disse Baekhyun, enquanto brincava com a corrente em seu pescoço. — Ele, simplesmente, desapareceu. </p><p>— Alguém entrou em contato com você depois, um pedido de resgate ou sei lá? — perguntou Yixing, já que todos os outros agentes pareciam paralisados. Chanyeol era amigo deles, afinal. Amavam o professor como se fosse um deles e, de fato, ele era. </p><p>— Nada, isso é o pior. Foi por causa disso que a polícia esfriou com o caso. Eles pensam que foi um roubo qualquer que deu errado… Mas eu sei que não — afirmou o Byun. — Não tem ninguém mais que possa me ajudar, eu realmente preciso de vocês. </p><p>Todos perceberam o quanto o homem estava vulnerável e resolverem deixar de lado a mágoa do sumiço repentino do amigo e líder. Até mesmo Jongin, que sentia-se ainda mais traído que os demais, porque Baekhyun era seu melhor amigo desde o momento em que haviam se conhecido no treinamento. Eles teriam tempo para conversar durante toda essa bagunça, agora precisavam começar a agir. </p><p>— Vamos ajudá-lo, Byun — disse Minseok, olhando diretamente para o ex-parceiro de equipe. Então, dirigiu-se para todos os demais. — Vamos passar o resto do dia para rever todo o caso montado pela polícia. E amanhã, depois de uma boa noite de descanso, principalmente para o Byun aqui, partiremos para Jeju. </p><p>Baekhyun apresentou todo o caso da polícia para eles e assistiram todos os depoimentos de testemunhas e pessoas que haviam conversado com Chanyeol naquele dia e nos anteriores. No momento em que uma assistente social, que havia encontrado o Park no dia anterior ao seu desaparecimento, contou sobre o plano surpresa do professor, toda a equipe fitou Baekhyun de canto, sentindo ainda mais pena do que havia acontecido com eles. O Byun, enquanto a mulher contava sobre as novidades que viriam para acrescentar na vida dos dois, mantinha sua cabeça baixa e mexiam no pingente de ouro. </p><p>Já tinha anoitecido quando a equipe decidiu que era hora de encerrar o dia e ir para casa. Todos despediram-se do ex-parceiro, Junmyeon e Sehun com um abraço aperto e saudoso, Yixing com um aperto de mãos e Jongin apenas acenou com a cabeça. Baekhyun sabia que o último estava bastante sentido com ele e esperava que pudessem conversar nesse período. Estava longe do amor da sua vida e precisava de seu melhor amigo. </p><p>— Você pode ficar lá em casa essa noite, Byun — disse Minseok. — Kyungsoo vai querer ver você e, também, não posso esconder tudo isso dele. Vai ser melhor se estiver lá quando ele souber. </p><p>— Claro, obrigado. </p><p>Baekhyun deixou seu carro no complexo e seguiu Minseok até o dele para irem para casa. Enquanto saíam do estacionamento, o Byun viu Junmyeon e Yixing de mãos dadas caminhando até o carro. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e encarou o mais velho.</p><p>— Nem me fale. Não imagina o quanto é difícil liderar essa equipe não só com um, mas dois casais. Tenho que separá-los sempre durante as missões para que não fiquem se preocupando mais em salvar um ao outro do que sobreviverem — desabafou o Kim, enquanto dirigia. — Felizmente não me casei com outro agente. — Ele sorriu pequeno. </p><p>— Não sei se casar com outro agente não facilitaria as coisas… — retrucou Baekhyun. </p><p>— Foi por isso que saiu, não é? — perguntou o mais velho e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. — Talvez os outros não percebessem, mas eu já imaginava. Também entendi seus motivos para ir embora. Eu realmente entendo, Byun. Todos eles sentiram muito e foi difícil assumir a liderança depois de você. </p><p>— Você sempre foi um líder, Kim. E um agente impecável.</p><p>— Mas, de certa forma, você nos uniu. Sabe-se lá em que equipe eu estaria se você não tivesse me chamado naquele dia. E as crianças idolatram você — completou Minseok, referindo-se aos mais novos, Sehun e Jongin. — O Kai foi quem sentiu mais a sua falta. Vocês eram melhores amigos e eu posso substituí-lo como líder, mas não como amigo. Ele estava meio estranho hoje. </p><p>— É, eu percebi. </p><p>— Mas converse com ele. Você não precisa mais ser um modelo de vida perfeita, agente perfeito e relacionamento perfeito. Sei que nunca abriu o jogo porque não queria desapontá-los. Só que a verdade liberta, Byun. </p><p>Baekhyun pensou por mais alguns instantes no que haviam conversado. Assim que tivesse um tempo com Jongin, contaria tudo para ele. Primeiro para ele, depois para os outros. </p><p>— Como você e Kyungsoo conseguem? — Baekhyun questionou. </p><p>— Nunca é fácil, mas assim que você e Chanyeol foram embora, achei que seria ótimo se conversássemos de novo sobre o futuro. — Parou por alguns instantes. — Você sabe como somos parecidos, mesmo que nunca tenhamos sido completamente próximos, mas nos entendemos. Trabalhar na EXORDIUM é algo que me traz orgulho, alimenta meu ego e gosto dos elogios por ter mantido a média 10 da equipe. — Eles riram contidos. — Mas estabelecemos um tempo, também. Kyungsoo não quer ter filhos agora, não como Chanyeol queria, então pretendo ficar na agência por mais cinco anos. Esse é o meu prazo.</p><p>— E depois? </p><p>— Depois vamos embora. Para Busan, talvez. </p><p>— É libertador sair da capital. </p><p>— Imagino que seja. </p><p>E então permaneceram em silêncio até chegarem no apartamento em que Minseok e Kyungsoo moravam. O Do era o melhor amigo de Chanyeol, o que deixava o coração de Baekhyun ainda mais partido. Como contar para ele que alguém que ele amava como um irmão estava desaparecido há mais de um mês? </p><p>Assim que entraram no apartamento, ouviram o barulho das panelas na cozinha. Várias lembranças vieram a mente do Byun, de quanto costumavam reunir-se em casal e provar das novas receitas de Kyungsoo, que era um exímio cozinheiro. </p><p>— Amor, que bom que chegou cedo em casa… — disse o Do, vindo da cozinha para a sala. Ele parou surpreso quando viu a visita que esperava junto a Minseok na sala. — Baek? — questionou o mais novo, surpreso. — E Chanyeol, onde ele está? — disse, olhando ao redor da sala e procurando pelo amigo. </p><p>Minseok e Baekhyun não conseguiram disfarçar as feições pesadas que tomaram suas expressões. Nesse momento, Kyungsoo aproximou-se deles, nervoso. </p><p>— Por que ele não está aqui, Baekhyun? O que aconteceu com ele? — O Do perguntava sem parar. </p><p>— Ele foi sequestrado há um mês, Soo — respondeu o Byun, aproximando-se dele. — Eu não sei onde ele está, não sei. </p><p>Lágrimas passaram a verter dos olhos redondos do Do, que não hesitou em abraçar o marido do melhor amigo. Assim que sentiu o menor em seus braços, Baekhyun deixou-se levar pelas lágrimas também. O desespero de Kyungsoo levou-o de volta à noite do desaparecimento de Chanyeol, quando Wendy chorava desesperadamente em seu abraço. </p><p>Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que se afastaram, ambos secando as lágrimas remanescentes das bochechas. </p><p>— Você e os meninos vão encontrá-lo, eu tenho certeza. Ele está vivo em algum lugar, Baek. Eu sinto isso. Vocês vão encontrá-lo com vida. Não perca a fé — falou o mais baixo, voltando em silêncio para a cozinha. </p><p>O jantar foi predominantemente silencioso, com poucas palavras trocadas. Baekhyun contou um pouco sobre Jeju, sobre seus vizinhos e mostrou fotos da pequena Aeri. Entretanto, não tocou nos planos de Chanyeol e nas novidades que Baekhyun havia descoberto através da assistente social. </p><p>Depois do jantar, Baekhyun logo recolheu-se para o quarto de hóspedes. Tomou um banho quente, deixando que toda a agitação do dia cheio se esvaísse de seu corpo cansado. Antes de deitar na cama, tomou dois comprimidos para dormir. Naquela noite, assim como em todas as anteriores, seu sono foi conturbado pelo mesmo pesadelo recorrente. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Baekhyun foi acordado por Minseok no outro dia, às 7h da manhã. Tomaram o desjejum com Kyungsoo e despediram-se do mais novo, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Por um momento, o Byun culpou-se por trazer tanta tristeza e desespero para a vida dos amigos, mas se aquele era o preço de ter Chanyeol de volta, ele pagaria.</p><p>Quando chegaram na empresa, encontraram-se com os demais, já esperando por eles na pista de decolagem que havia no complexo. A EXORDIUM tinha alguns jatos particulares para viagens em missões e a equipe usaria um deles para ir para Jeju rapidamente. </p><p>Assim que se aproximaram, Baekhyun percebeu que Jung Yunho estava conversando com Yixing, Junmyeon, Sehun e Jongin. Na época de seu treinamento, Yunho era líder dos trainees, responsável por ensiná-los e coordená-los. Entretanto, uns anos depois, com a morte de seu pai, o Jung assumiu o cargo de C.E.O da agência e se tornou o maior chefe deles. </p><p>— Byun, sinto muito pelo Chanyeol — disse o homem, apertando a mão de Baekhyun. — Vocês vão encontrá-lo, tenho certeza. Todos os nossos recursos estão à disposição da equipe e se precisarem de mais agentes, enviarei na mesma hora. </p><p>— Muito obrigado, Jung. Não tenho nem como agradecer… </p><p>— É o mínimo que podemos fazer por você, Byun. </p><p>Os dois cumprimentaram-se mais uma vez e, enquanto Minseok passava os últimos detalhes da investigação em Jeju, os demais já entravam na aeronave. </p><p>— Como foi com Kyungsoo? — perguntou Sehun, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado de Baekhyun. </p><p>— Difícil — respondeu ele, simplista. — Uma coisa é você saber que seu melhor amigo está longe, mas feliz em qualquer lugar. Outra é saber que ele corre perigo. Foi difícil para Minseok deixá-lo hoje de manhã também. Me sinto culpado por fazê-lo vir conosco. Se fosse Chanyeol no lugar de Kyungsoo, não sei se o deixaria sozinho. </p><p>— Seria difícil, mas você deixaria. Principalmente se fosse para ajudar seus amigos, Baek — respondeu Sehun, sorrindo para ele. Baekhyun retribuiu o sorriso, mesmo que de maneira fraca. </p><p>Talvez ele mesmo não tenha percebido, mas o Oh sim. Seu antigo líder parecia mais vulnerável e mais aberto a expor suas inseguranças. Esperava realmente que encontrassem Chanyeol com vida, pois percebia que Baekhyun estava em frangalhos mesmo sentindo que o mais alto estava vivo em algum lugar. Não queria nem pensar em como ele ficaria caso falhassem. </p><p>O voo de 1h até Jeju foi feito em silêncio. Quando pousaram, Minseok começou a passar as informações. </p><p>— Ok, caras. Vamos nos dividir para visitar os lugares em que Chanyeol foi nas últimas 48 horas antes de seu desaparecimento. Sehun e Junmyeon vão para a casa da amiga de Chanyeol, Wendy, o lugar onde ele foi visto pela última vez. Baekhyun e Kai vão para a escola onde Chanyeol trabalha. Eu e Yixing vamos falar com a assistente social. Depois, todos nos encontraremos na casa do Byun. </p><p>Com carros alugados, as três duplas saíram em direção à seus destinos. Baekhyun e Jongin percorrem todo o caminho em um silêncio desconfortável. Quando pararam o carro em frente à escola, Baekhyun segurou o amigo pelo braço quando ele fez menção em abrir a porta. </p><p>— Jongin, precisamos conversar. </p><p>— É, Byun? Você acha? — o mais novo respondeu, irônico. </p><p>— Sei que está magoado porque nos mudamos sem dizer nada. Fui o pior amigo de todos os tempos e você tem toda a razão em estar chateado, mas peço que ouça tudo que eu tenho para dizer e depois você pode me xingar se quiser. </p><p>— Diga. </p><p>Baekhyun respirou fundo antes de começar. </p><p>— Nosso casamento estava degringolando — começou Baekhyun, gerando um olhar surpreso de Jongin. — É, ninguém imaginava. Chanyeol queria ter filhos e eu não queria crianças enquanto fosse um agente. Ele já estava exposto ao perigo e eu não queria trazer crianças inocentes para o meio dessa bagunça. Eu trabalhava demais e tinha pouco tempo para Chanyeol também. Não conseguiamos entrar em consenso e brigávamos muito. Nossa primeira briga feia foi depois do último jantar que demos em casa, poucos meses depois do casamento de Kyungsoo e Minseok. Mas as coisas já vinham terríveis muito antes disso. </p><p>“Eu precisava salvar meu casamento, embora a equipe e meu trabalho na EXORDIUM fossem muito importantes ‘pra mim. Você está num relacionamento há anos, sabe que precisamos abrir mão de algumas coisas para fazer dar certo. Entretanto, nosso casamento estava tão ameaçado que precisávamos abrir mão de muito. Então eu escolhi Chanyeol e nossa família.”</p><p>— E por que não nos contou tudo isso, Baekhyun? Nós tentaríamos ajudá-los, sei lá…</p><p>— Eu… — Baekhyun parou por alguns instantes, pensando se continuava ou não. — Eu era o líder, Jongin. Sei que vocês esperavam muito de mim e eu não queria demonstrar fraqueza. </p><p>— Você sempre foi mais que um líder, cara. Você era meu melhor amigo. Sua vida estava uma bagunça e você escondeu de todos nós, escondeu de mim. — Jongin respirou fundo, passando a mão direita pelo cabelo e puxando os fios castanhos para trás. — Não precisava ter aguentado tudo sozinho. </p><p>— Eu sei. Eu realmente peço desculpas. </p><p>— E por que não contou que iam embora? — Questionou o mais novo. </p><p>— Eu sempre fui meio paranoico com a segurança de Chanyeol e de nossa futura família. Tinha medo de colocá-lo em risco se qualquer pessoa relacionada à agência soubesse onde estávamos. Sei que poderia ter pelo menos avisado que estávamos partindo, sem dizer o destino. Mas todo o cuidado parecia pouco… — Baekhyun afundou o rosto nas mãos. </p><p>Jongin ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, então uma teoria passou por sua cabeça. </p><p>— Baek, você já cogitou a hipótese de Chanyeol ter sido sequestrado por alguém que prendemos? — Kai perguntou, cuidadoso. </p><p>— Passou pela minha cabeça, mas como algum deles saberia onde estávamos? </p><p>— Alguém poderia estar vigiando seu nome ou algo do tipo. </p><p>— Mas tudo que fizemos aqui estava no nome de Chanyeol. A casa, os carros… merda! — Baekhyun exclamou, dando-se por conta de um pequeno detalhe. </p><p>— O que foi? </p><p>— A faculdade! Me inscrevi na universidade com meu nome. </p><p>— Você foi pra faculdade? — perguntou Jongin, atônito. </p><p>— Sim… Como não pensei nisso? — O Byun se perguntava, irritado consigo mesmo. </p><p>— Vamos fazer o que precisamos na escola e depois revemos cada um de nossos casos para tentar descobrir algum nome — sugeriu Jongin, abrindo a porta e saindo do carro, sendo seguido por Baekhyun. </p><p>— Estamos bem? — perguntou o mais velho, incerto. </p><p>— Sim, cara. — Jongin puxou-o para um abraço. Eram como irmãos, afinal. — Agora vamos ao trabalho. </p><p>Mais tarde naquele dia, toda a equipe estava reunida na sala da nova casa de Baekhyun, pesquisando sobre todas as figuras que a equipe tinha prendido durante a carreira do ex-líder. Foi um trabalho cansativo e de muita atenção, mas conseguiram excluir a maioria dos nomes. Muitos tinham sido mortos na prisão, alguns estavam presos em hospitais psiquiátricos sem qualquer sanidade mental para planejar uma retaliação e uma minoria havia começado uma nova vida.</p><p>No início da madrugada, apenas três nomes pareciam possíveis. </p><p>— O Senador Choi, envolvido em um escândalo de lavagem de dinheiro e tráfico de drogas — disse Minseok, resumindo o que tinham conseguido. — Também pode ser Lee Soo Man, CEO da SM Company, que foi preso por envolvimento em prostituição e tráfico de mulheres, mas que conseguiu liberdade condicional não sabemos como. Até então, está sumido da mídia. E o St0rm, que está preso, mas entrou para a lista porque é um hacker e sabe-se lá o que esse cretino pode fazer.</p><p>— Amanhã voltaremos para Seoul, então? — perguntou Yixing. Baekhyun já havia simpatizado com ele e era agradecido pela forma como ele cuidava da equipe. Além disso, ele parecia tão determinado quanto os outros a encontrar Chanyeol, mesmo que não o conhecesse. </p><p>— Sim, acho que não temos muito o que fazer aqui. Mesmo que a polícia tenha ido para o lado errado da investigação, sem saber quem está por trás disso, não há muito o que fazermos aqui — o líder explicou. — Partimos de manhã cedo. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>No outro dia, Baekhyun acordou com o barulho das panelas na cozinha. Por um momento, sua mente cogitou a possibilidade de ser Chanyeol, mas então deu-se conta da impossibilidade desse acontecimento. Trocou de roupa e fez sua higiene pessoal, então desceu para encontrar com a equipe. </p><p>A mesa já estava posta e quase todos já se encontravam ao redor dela, com exceção de Yixing. </p><p>— Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. — Provocou Junmyeon. </p><p>— Seu cu — respondeu Baekhyun, sorrindo pequeno em seguida. Tinha sentido falta das provocações do mais velho. — O novato cozinha? </p><p>— Sim, graças a Deus — respondeu Sehun, erguendo os braços. — Já estava na hora da gente comer algo que preste sem depender do Kyungsoo e do Chanyeol.</p><p>Logo Yixing apareceu na sala de jantar, com a última panela em mãos. Todos começaram a comer no mesmo instante, de forma desordenada e barulhenta. Pela primeira vez durante todo aquele mês, Baekhyun sentiu uma pontinha de alegria. </p><p>Enquanto terminavam de comer, o celular de Baekhyun, que estava sobre a mesa, apitou e uma notificação de email apareceu na tela. Bebendo um copo de suco, o ex-agente mexia no celular com a outra mão. Ao ver o conteúdo da mensagem, o copo escapou de sua mão esquerda e espatifou-se no chão. </p><p>— Baekhyun, o que foi? — perguntou Jongin, tomando o celular da mão do amigo e lendo a mensagem que continha no email. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CH4NY30L F01 4P3N4S 0 PR1M31R0. T0D0S 4QU3L3S QU3 V0C3 4M4 C4IR40.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>— Merda! — exclamou Baekhyun, recuperando-se do choque. Sem dizer uma palavra, saiu correndo em direção a porta, indo apressado até a casa de seus vizinhos e foi seguido pelo restante da equipe. </p><p>O Byun passou a bater na porta, esperando realmente que os amigos não demorassem para abri-la. Precisava levá-los consigo até Seoul, para que ficassem seguros no complexo da EXORDIUM até que tudo se resolvesse. </p><p>— Jongdae! Soyeon! — gritava ele, enquanto batia fortemente na porta. Quando não obteve resposta, procurou a chave que ficava atrás de um dos vasos de plantas na entrada. Assim que entrou na casa e viu o estado do lugar, o desespero tomou conta de todo o seu ser mais uma vez. </p><p>A sala estava inteiramente bagunçada, assim como a cozinha. Sendo seguido pelos outros, subiu correndo até o segundo andar, indo direto para o quarto da afilhada. Ao entrar no quartinho rosa, encontrou o berço vazio. </p><p>— Droga, droga, droga! — exclamou Baekhyun, levando uma das mãos até o cabelo, puxando os fios com força. </p><p>— O que está acontecendo, Byun? — perguntou Minseok. </p><p>— Eles levaram a Aeri.</p><p>— Quem? — perguntou Junmyeon. </p><p>— Aeri é a afilhada de Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Filha de um casal que é amigo deles, que pelo visto, também foram levados — explicou Minseok para os outros, já que Baekhyun não tinha condições de fazê-lo. </p><p>— Minseok, liga para o Kyungsoo agora! — exclamou o Byun. </p><p>— O quê? </p><p>— Diz ‘pra ele ir o mais rápido possível para o complexo da EXORDIUM. Ninguém que tenha qualquer ligação comigo está seguro. Ninguém — ele explicou, andando de um lado para o outro. </p><p>Um a um, os membro da equipe se retiraram do quarto, entrando em contato com a agência não apenas para proteger Kyungsoo, mas também os familiares de Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Enquanto Baekhyun tentava acalmar seus pensamentos no quarto e se culpava por ter trazido até a pequena Aeri para essa confusão, um novo email chegou.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>M41S TR3S.</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>FEVEREIRO DE 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <em> passado </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol e Baekhyun chegaram em casa após mais uma visita à casa dos vizinhos, Jongdae e Soyeon. A pequena Aeri tinha nascido na semana anterior e, para a felicidade do casal, eles haviam sido convidados para serem padrinhos da garotinha. E, obviamente, o pedido foi aceito na hora, com muitos sorrisos e algumas lágrimas por parte do Park. </p><p>— Aeri está ficando cada dia mais fofa, não consigo ficar longe da casa dos Kim por mais de um dia — disse Chanyeol, pendurando o casaco ao lado da porta.</p><p>— E você sabe que a So fica muito feliz com a sua ajuda, amor — respondeu Baekhyun. — Assim ela consegue tomar banho em paz e sem se preocupar com a bebê e com o Jongdae. — E ambos riram, fazendo graça do amigo que entendia muito pouco de crianças e que conseguia se atrapalhar todo quando a pequena começava a chorar. </p><p>— Uma hora ele vai aprender. — O mais alto jogou-se no sofá da sala. Ele havia saído direto da escolinha em que era professor, buscado Baekhyun na faculdade e foram direto para a casa dos Kim. Os dois estavam realmente cansados e com preguiça de subirem até o segundo andar. Sendo assim, atiraram-se no sofá um ao lado do outro. — Eu ainda estou surpreso por termos sido escolhidos como padrinhos da Aeri. </p><p>— Surpreso por que, vida? — questionou o Byun. </p><p>— Eu amo nossa amizade com Jongdae e Soyeon, e sei que nos conectamos instantaneamente assim que chegamos aqui. Sinto como se eles fossem nossos amigos há muito mais que um ano e meio… Achei que seria padrinho dos filhos do Kyungsoo, em primeiro lugar. Quando nos mudamos, achei que nunca mais encontraria amigos como eles… </p><p>E Baekhyun sabia muito bem a quem ele se referia. Falavam pouco da vida deles antes de Jeju. Não citavam os amigos, embora se lembrassem de cada um deles nos dias de seus aniversários, no Natal, em todos os feriados. Sehun, Jongin, Junmyeon, Minseok e Kyungsoo eram muito mais que seus amigos, eram sua família, e a coisa mais difícil do mundo tinha sido deixá-los para trás sem uma despedida. </p><p>Chanyeol fazia planos de um dia reunir os amigos. Ele sabia que Jongdae e Junmyeon se dariam bem instantaneamente, e que com o tempo, Jongdae e Minseok teriam uma amizade que nunca seria prevista pelos demais, mas que depois, faria todo o sentido. Também sabia que Sehun amaria Soyeon e que Kyungsoo ficaria ressabiado com ela no início, mas a mulher saberia exatamente como conquistar a amizade dele. E todos eles discutiriam para saber quem era o tio favorito de Aeri.</p><p>— Também imaginei que seria padrinho apenas dos cachorros de Sehun e Jongin — disse Baekhyun, divertido. — E que Jongin, com certeza, seria o padrinho do meu primeiro filho ou filha.</p><p>Um silêncio se fez presente na sala por alguns instantes. Desde que haviam saído de Seoul, decidiram que seu relacionamento precisava ser reconstruído aos poucos para que pudessem, só assim, pensar em ter filhos. E tudo estava, novamente, de volta aos eixos, mas nenhum deles queria ser o primeiro a dar o passo seguinte. Não tocavam no assunto, esperando que o outro se manifestasse. Chanyeol porque não queria pressionar Baekhyun novamente, e este porque não sabia como abordar o assunto sem reabrir feridas antigas. </p><p>— Baekhyun, você acha que já… — começou o Park, sem saber muito o que dizer. </p><p>— Sim, acho que já está na hora — completou o mais velho, sorrindo em seguida. Pegou a mão o marido com as suas, levando até seus lábios e deixou um selinho no lugar. — Quero ter filhos com você, Chanyeol. Quantos você quiser. </p><p>O professor aproximou-se do marido, então puxou-o pela cintura para que se sentasse em seu colo. Palavras não eram mais necessárias entre eles, então Chanyeol uniu seus lábios em um beijo calmo, uma pequena comemoração entre eles. </p><p>— Acho que a gente deveria inaugurar toda a casa mais uma vez antes de ter crianças correndo por aí — sugeriu o Byun, enquanto beijava e marcava o pescoço do outro. </p><p>— Começando pela banheira? </p><p>— Agora mesmo! </p><p>Levantaram-se do sofá no mesmo instante, subindo as escadas aos tropeços, sem perderem o contato um instante sequer. Nesse momento, sentiram como se nada além da felicidade  pudesse alcançá-los. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>JUNHO DE 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <em> presente </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Sr. Byun, pode nos acompanhar até a delegacia? — pediu o Detetive Shim, que era responsável pelo caso. </p><p>— Claro, Detetive, só vou buscar meus documentos — respondeu Baekhyun, entrando em sua casa. </p><p>Após a equipe perceber que não havia nenhuma evidência na casa dos Kim, decidiram que seria prudente comunicar à polícia local. Várias viaturas não demoraram a aparecer e começar a investigação na casa da família desaparecida. A polícia determinou a ocorrência de um sequestro duplo, tendo Baekhyun como viés comum. Assim que foi chamado para delegacia, o Byun percebeu que havia se tornado um suspeito. </p><p>Quando entrou na casa para buscar suas coisas, encontrou os membros da equipe ali, esperando por ele. Já havia discutido a possibilidade de Baekhyun tornar-se um suspeito e também já haviam combinado como agiriam. </p><p>— Vamos repassar o plano — começou Minseok. — Byun, você precisa contar sobre sua vida de agente para a polícia e como isso pode ser uma espécie de retaliação. Conte com todos os detalhes possíveis e ganhe tempo enquanto eu consigo alguns documentos com a EXORDIUM para reiterar a sua história. Certo?</p><p>— Certo — afirmou Baekhyun. </p><p>— Também vou tentar um ofício para que a agência consiga investigar o caso tendo a polícia apenas como apoio — continuou o líder. — É o mais difícil de conseguir, por isso preciso que você dê um depoimento detalhado e enrole o detetive o máximo que conseguir. E não fale sobre as mensagens. Diga que não sabe nada sobre o caso. Temos pessoas importantes e com facilidade de obter informações como suspeitos principais. Boa sorte, Byun. </p><p>— Obrigado — respondeu.</p><p>Baekhyun foi até a delegacia no banco de trás da viatura. Durante o caminho, o detetive responsável pelo caso não lhe dirigiu a palavra e o ex-agente permaneceu em silêncio, repassando os detalhes da história que contaria para a polícia. </p><p>Assim que chegou no local, foi encaminhado para uma das salas de investigação. Baekhyun já havia estado em salas como essa por todo o mundo, mas era diferente dessa vez: ele estava do outro lado da mesa. Ele seria o pressionado, o investigado. </p><p>Ficou dentro da sala, sozinho, esperando pelo detetive por mais de uma hora. Seu celular havia sido deixado em casa, com os amigos, e tinha apenas os ponteiros do relógio de pulso para se distrair. Sabia que eles, provavelmente, estavam tentando descobrir o que Baekhyun tinha feito no dia anterior. Enquanto olhava para o teto, já entediado, a porta foi aberta e o detetive entrou por ela.</p><p>— Ok, Sr. Byun. Sabe por que está aqui? — perguntou o Detetive Shim, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele era um homem novo, de porte alto e atlético, a pele levemente bronzeada. Não tinha mais de 35 anos e usava uma calça social azul escura, com uma camisa branca de mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos e sapatos sociais pretos. O distintivo estava pendurado na calça, nos passadores do cinto, e a gravata que usava no pescoço havia sido afrouxada durante a investigação na casa. Era quase tão alto quanto Chanyeol, mas ao contrário de seu marido, tinha expressões duras. </p><p>— Para prestar depoimento, detetive — respondeu Baekhyun, tentando parecer tão leigo quanto qualquer estudante de direito nos primeiros anos da faculdade. A polícia sabia de seu trabalho como investigador, mas até onde sabiam, ele nunca havia investigado qualquer tipo de criminoso e até o momento que fosse contar sobre seu passado, precisava demonstrar tal aparência. </p><p>Baekhyun não estava nervoso em ser investigado, mas precisava mostrar certo desconforto. Não o nervosismo de quem está prestes a ser pego por um crime, mas uma ansiedade magoada de quem teve a vida virada de cabeça para baixo no último mês e não faz ideia do porquê está em uma sala de delegacia quando não passa de uma vítima. Estava afastado da agência há dois anos, mas ainda tinha suas habilidades. </p><p>— O que fez no dia de ontem, Sr. Byun? </p><p>— Passei o dia com alguns velhos amigos que vieram de Seoul. Entrei em contato com eles por causa do desaparecimento de Chanyeol e eles vieram até aqui — explicou. </p><p>— Soube que você e um desses amigos foram até a escola em que Chanyeol trabalhava ontem. Também fui comunicado de que fizeram algumas perguntas. </p><p>— Meu amigo é investigador particular, contratei-o para ajudar no caso do meu marido — Baekhyun respondeu, a voz firme, mas calculada para parecer incomodada. </p><p>— Certo, Sr. Byun — disse o detetive, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes. — O que fez ontem à noite? </p><p>— Fiquei em casa. Como meus amigos estavam aí, apenas jantamos em casa, conversamos até o início da madrugada e fomos dormir. </p><p>— Você viu Kim Jongdae ontem? </p><p>— Não, só há duas noites atrás. Jongdae, Soyeon e Aeri jantaram comigo naquele dia, mas não os vi ontem, nem anteontem. </p><p>— Segundo seus vizinhos, a família Kim vinha jantando em sua casa todas as noites desde o desaparecimento de Chanyeol. Você não estranhou que eles não tivessem aparecido ontem? — questionou o Shim. </p><p>— Na noite em que eles haviam jantado na minha casa, disse que iria até Seoul naquela noite. — Baekhyun sabia que agora sua história ficaria estranha. E quando o detetive estivesse realmente achando tudo muito suspeito, o Byun contaria sobre seu passado, “pois estava nervoso e não queria ser dado como suspeito”. </p><p>— Viajou até Seoul e ficou apenas um dia? </p><p>— Sim, detetive. </p><p>— E por quê? </p><p>Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, seu olhar desviando propositalmente para todos os cantos da sala, evitando o olhar do detetive. Respirou fundo, levou a mão até o rosto e fechou os olhos, demonstrando que estava em um impasse. </p><p>— Você parece nervoso, Sr. Byun. Tem algo que precisa dizer? — O detetive Shim debruçou-se sobre a mesa, encarando Baekhyun fixamente. Seu olhar seria intimidador para qualquer pessoa, mas não para o ex-agente. </p><p>O silêncio perdurou por mais alguns segundos, então Baekhyun decidiu que já havia enrolado o suficiente antes de começar a contar sua história. </p><p>— Antes de vir para Jeju, eu trabalhava como agente secreto de uma agência privada, a EXORDIUM. Fui responsável por missões em todo o mundo, mas fiz muitos inimigos de alto escalão em Seoul. Não acho que o sequestro de Chanyeol e da família Kim tenha sido aleatório, mas sim uma retaliação contra mim — explicou Baekhyun. Então, pegou a carteira no bolso e retirou de lá seu cartão de acesso da agência. Estendeu-o para o detetive. </p><p>Nesse momento, Baekhyun passou a contar sobre vários de seus casos na EXORDIUM, conduzindo a polícia para falsos suspeitos e deixando de fora o Senador Choi, o CEO da SM Company e St0rm. Mais de uma hora havia se passado desde que Baekhyun havia começado a relatar sobre sua vida na EXORDIUM quando um policial bateu na porta da sala de interrogatório. </p><p>— Detetive, o Capitão quer falar com você — disse o policial. Então, a contragosto, o Shim saiu da sala. </p><p>Baekhyun esperava que fosse Minseok com os documentos que precisavam para seguir em frente na investigação sem serem interrompidos pela polícia. Alguns minutos se passaram até que o detetive voltasse com a expressão irritada. </p><p>— Você pode ir, Sr. Byun — disse ele, ainda da porta. </p><p>— Detetive, nenhuma palavra sobre todas as informações que contei nesse interrogatório. Acredito que os agentes tenham confiscado as gravações, certo? — O homem assentiu, contrariado. — Espero que cumpra sua parte do trato. — E dizendo isso, Baekhyun afastou-se do detetive, deixando a delegacia para trás. </p><p>Baekhyun encontrou toda a equipe esperando por ele do lado de fora, e sem trocarem muitas palavras, seguiram para o jato, prontos para voltarem a Seoul. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A viagem até a capital foi tranquila e a equipe discutiu o que faria então. Não conseguiriam dar conta dos três suspeitos no mesmo dia, então dividiriam-se em dois grupos e deixariam St0rm para o dia seguinte. </p><p>Baekhyun, Jongin e Junmyeon seguiriam até a casa de Lee Soo Man, ex-CEO da SM Company, para descobrir o que o homem estava fazendo em sua liberdade condicional. Minseok, Sehun e Yixing iriam investigar o Senador Choi. Despediram-se no aeroporto da capital e seguiram com carros da agência até seus respectivos destinos. </p><p>Entretanto, quando chegaram na casa do CEO, conversando com os empregados da casa e familiares, descobriram que o homem havia morrido meses atrás, bem antes do desaparecimento de Chanyeol. Parte de Baekhyun estava feliz por ter eliminado mais um suspeito da lista, mas era o único que não estava preso, o que era mais fácil de investigar. Se o mandante do sequestro de Chanyeol e da família Kim estivesse preso, muito mais interceptadores estariam envolvidos e dificultaria o trabalho deles. </p><p>Quando Baekhyun e os outros dois chegaram ao complexo da agência, encontraram os outros três agentes e Kyungsoo dentro da sala de reuniões da equipe. Todos pareciam frustrados. </p><p>— E então? — perguntou Minseok, apreensivo. </p><p>— O cara está morto, temos um suspeito a menos — respondeu o Byun, atirando-se em uma das poltronas. </p><p>— Vocês têm certeza? </p><p>— Ele conseguiu liberdade condicional porque estava doente, na fase terminal de um câncer — completou Jongin. — Vimos os exames de diversos médicos, incluindo de oncologistas de confiança do juiz. Ele realmente estava em estágio final. </p><p>— E quanto ao senador? — perguntou Baekhyun. </p><p>— Continua preso, com excelente comportamento e recebe visitas apenas da esposa. Não tem contato com qualquer outra pessoa e a Sra. Choi parece ser uma mulher íntegra, ela não sabia das tramoias do marido e foi pega de surpresa também. Não parece alguém que daria seguimento a um plano de sequestro de um bebê — explicou Minseok. — Vamos até St0rm amanhã e então saberemos mais o que fazer. Ninguém está liberado para ir ‘pra casa. Já falei com o Jung e ficaremos todos no complexo. </p><p>Um a um, todos os agentes foram se despedindo e deixando a sala de reuniões. Logo, Minseok, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun estavam sozinhos. </p><p>— Baek… — chamou Kyungsoo, despertando o amigo que estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. — A Sra. Park e a Yoora querem falar com você, assim como seus pais. Eles só estavam esperando você chegar. </p><p>— Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia… </p><p>— Nenhum deles vai julgar você ou culpá-lo, Baekhyun. Principalmente a família de Chanyeol, elas foram pegas de surpresa por tudo, mas entenderam seu lado. Converse com elas, ambas sabem que está doendo em você tanto quanto está doendo nelas. </p><p>— Você deveria ir, Byun. Elas estão na área norte — disse Minseok e Baekhyun resolveu não discutir. Despediu-se dos dois, mais uma vez recebendo um abraço apertado de Kyungsoo, e seguiu para conversar com suas famílias. </p><p>Quando chegou em frente a sala onde seus familiares estavam, Baekhyun respirou fundo e tomou coragem antes de entrar. Bateu na porta apenas como um aviso e, sem esperar, entrou no ambiente. </p><p>No momento em que seus pais o viram, vieram rápido a seu encontro. Sem nada dizerem, o homem foi abraçado apertado pelos genitores e, como se fosse um garotinho outra vez, sentiu-se protegido nos braços deles. Baekhyun permitiu-se chorar realmente dessa vez, sem se conter, deixando com que o choro soasse por toda a sala. </p><p>— Filho, por que não nos ligou assim que Chanyeol desapareceu? Por que lidou com tudo sozinho? — perguntou o Sr. Byun, com olhos compreensivos. </p><p>— Eu não queria preocupar ninguém, queria resolver as coisas do meu jeito. — Ele disse. </p><p>— Você não precisa carregar o mundo nas costas, Baekhyun. Não precisa e não deve, não quando você tem família e amigos — completou sua mãe, sempre sábia. </p><p>Baekhyun assentiu e ergueu o olhar, encontrando a Sra. Park e Yoora, sua cunhada, fitando-o com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Ele desvencilhou-se dos pais e caminhou até elas, caindo de joelhos e fazendo a máxima reverência em um pedido de desculpas. </p><p>— Perdão, Sra. Park — pediu Baekhyun com a voz embargada, ainda curvado no chão e olhando para baixo. </p><p>— Levante-se, querido — disse a mulher, com a voz doce. Quando Baekhyun permaneceu imóvel, ela ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, puxando-o para fitá-la. — Você não precisa pedir perdão, meu filho. Sempre cuidou e amou Chanyeol com todo o seu coração e sei que está fazendo o máximo para encontrá-lo. Respeito todos os seus segredos e sei que sua intenção era nos proteger. Não tem porque se desculpar. </p><p>E dizendo isso, ela abraçou-o apertado, balançando-o em seu colo e tentando acalmá-lo. </p><p>— Eu vou trazê-lo de volta, Sra. Park. Eu prometo — disse Baekhyun. </p><p>— Eu sei que vai, querido. Eu sei. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>ABRIL DE 2018</b>
</p><p>
  <em> passado </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun estava trabalhando sem parar nesse último mês. Precisavam fechar os últimos detalhes para a prisão de St0rm e o líder não via a hora de prendê-lo de uma vez para que sua vida voltasse a entrar nos eixos. </p><p>Depois de uma semana sem voltar para casa, finalmente, Byun estava no carro para voltar para casa. Entretanto, desconfiava que, talvez, ficar no complexo fosse melhor, pois sabia que Chanyeol o trataria com a mesma frieza que havia se tornado comum nas últimas semanas. Sentia que seu casamento estava por um fio e, por mais que dissesse ao marido que esse era seu último caso, ele sempre ria com escárnio e não acreditava nele. </p><p>Estava há uma semana sem ir pra casa, mas mal vira Chanyeol no último mês inteiro. Ele saía cedo, antes que Baekhyun acordasse, e quando o agente chegava em casa à noite, já era tarde e o Park estava dormindo — ou fingindo dormir. </p><p>Quando o Byun chegou em casa, sentiu o cheiro de comida entrar por suas narinas. Caminhou até a cozinha, encontrando Chanyeol em frente ao fogão, conferindo o que havia dentro de uma das panelas.</p><p>— Oi, Chanyeol — disse Baekhyun, encostando-se no marco da porta. </p><p>— Ah, não sabia que vinha para casa cedo hoje — respondeu Chanyeol, sem virar para fitá-lo. — O jantar está quase pronto. </p><p>— Vou colocar a mesa. </p><p>E os diálogos entre eles haviam se tornado totalmente formais e conversavam apenas sobre as coisas da casa. “Você pagou a conta de luz?”, “Vou fazer comprar hoje, precisa de alguma coisa?”, “A máquina de lavar roupas estragou, amanhã um técnico vem arrumar”, entre outras trivialidades. </p><p>Não demorou muito para que estivessem os dois sentados à mesa de jantar, o silêncio desconfortável pairando entre eles. </p><p>— Como foi seu dia na escola? — perguntou Baekhyun, tentando iniciar uma conversa, mas já prevendo que ela não se estenderia muito.</p><p>— Foi bom, é. Tenho dois alunos novos — respondeu o Park, mexendo com a comida do prato, sem encarar o marido diretamente. </p><p>— Hum, que legal. </p><p>— E seu dia no trabalho? </p><p>— Corrido, como todo o mês. Estamos nos preparando ‘pra encerrar meu último caso — respondeu Baekhyun, tentando iniciar o assunto de sua rescisão mais uma vez. </p><p>— Último caso? Só se for o último desse outono. — Chanyeol riu de forma sarcástica. — Como se você fosse deixar seu precioso trabalho. </p><p>— Você nunca aceita que essa é a verdade, não é? Se tornou uma pessoa muito difícil de conviver, Chanyeol — Baekhyun respondeu, mal-humorado. — Se eu estou dizendo que vou parar, é porque vou parar. </p><p>— Impossível acreditar se vem dizendo a mesma coisa há muitos outros casos, Byun. </p><p>Encararam-se com olhares raivosos, nenhum deles querendo dar o braço à torcer. O clima entre eles havia se tornado ainda mais pesado pela discussão recente. Entretanto, nenhum deles falou mais nada, apenas terminaram de jantar em silêncio. </p><p>Baekhyun terminou de comer primeiro e subiu para o quarto em silêncio, sem dizer nada. Chanyeol deixou metade da comida no prato, com o choro entalado na garganta. Então foi para seu ritual diário de lavar a louça e deixar que as lágrimas caíssem silenciosas. Queria muito acreditar no que o marido estava lhe dizendo, que aquele era seu último caso para sempre, mas algo não o convencia. </p><p>Enquanto lavava a louça, Chanyeol se perguntava por quanto tempo mais aguentaria aquela vida. Estava sempre infeliz, sempre preocupado e, sem que o marido soubesse, tinha começado a fazer terapia. Sua psicóloga vivia lhe dizendo que se ele estava infeliz naquele relacionamento, deveria optar pelo divórcio e reiniciar sua vida. Um recomeço para ambos, pois vinham sendo extremamente tóxicos um para o outro.</p><p>Porém, apesar de toda a mágoa, Chanyeol amava Baekhyun e esperava, realmente, que eles tivessem conserto. Esperava que sua relação não estivesse totalmente quebrada, apenas rachada e que um dia, tudo isso fosse apenas uma fase ruim. </p><p>Eles poderiam ser felizes de novo, certo? </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>6 DE MAIO DE 2018</b>
</p><p>
  <em> passado </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Minseok e Sehun, vocês entram com metade da força policial pelos fundos, ninguém sai livre daqui — disse Baekhyun, passando as instruções finais para a prisão de St0rm. Eles estavam à caminho do esconderijo do hacker e, se tudo ocorresse como o planejado, sairiam de lá com um bandido algemado no porta-malas. — Jongin, Junmyeon e eu entraremos pela frente. Boa sorte, não morram. </p><p>Finalmente estavam chegando à reta final. A equipe havia sido designada para procurar St0rm a pedido do governo coreano, cuja polícia e as forças especiais não haviam obtido êxito na prisão do hacker. De alguma forma, ele tinha tido conhecimento de todas as emboscadas oficiais que haviam feito, então o caso foi remetido para a agência privada. </p><p>St0rm estava envolvido com o narcotráfico em toda a Ásia, trabalhando para os diversos tipos de traficantes, e cooperando com esquemas de lavagem de dinheiro, pagamento de policiais e propina para diversos líderes políticos não só na Coreia do Sul, mas também no Japão e na China. O assunto era de importância internacional. </p><p>Os policiais e a equipe cercaram o barracão em que St0rm se encontrava. Quando invadiram, encontraram diversos computadores e armamento pesado. Baekhyun vibrou por dentro quando viu o homem com o rosto tatuado como uma caveira, marca registrada do criminoso. Nenhum dos homens que trabalhavam com St0rm, nem o próprio, ofereceram qualquer resistência. A qualquer tempo, Baekhyun teria achado tal atitude estranha, mas convenceu-se de que eles apenas tinham sido surpreendidos e aceitado seu destino. Eram poucos contra toda a força policial que se abateria sobre eles e sabiam não ter chance alguma.</p><p>— Você está preso, St0rm. Aconselho que permaneça em silêncio e não tente fugir. Ao contrário da maioria dos policiais que deve suas contas ao Estado, não tenho nada que me impeça de te dar um tiro na cabeça. — Ameaçou Baekhyun, enquanto assistia o homem ser algemado em silêncio. </p><p>O alívio tomou conta de Byun, mas também certa melancolia, pois havia encerrado sua última missão. Entretanto, logo deixou com que qualquer sentimento ruim se esvaísse, dando lugar a ansiedade que o corroía, morrendo de vontade de correr para casa e contar para Chanyeol que eles estavam livres.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>JUNHO DE 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <em> presente </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A equipe decidiu ir completa até o Centro Penitenciário, já que St0rm era seu principal suspeito. No caminho até a prisão, Baekhyun repassou toda a investigação da Operação St0rm em sua cabeça, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse ter deixado passar e que os havia conduzido até o dia atual. O ex-agente mal percebeu quando chegaram ao destino, tinha ficado imerso em seus pensamentos desde a saída do complexo da EXORDIUM. </p><p>— Jongin e Yixing irão até o diretor, descubram tudo sobre o histórico de St0rm neste lugar e possíveis incoerências — disse Minseok, quando reuniram-se em frente à entrada. — Sehun e Junmyeon, conversem com os oficiais responsáveis pela ala onde ele está. Eu e Baekhyun cuidamos dele. — Com um sorriso brincalhão, raro de ser visto no rosto do líder, virou-se para ele. — Ainda sabe conversar com criminosos, Byun? </p><p>— É como andar de bicicleta — respondeu ele, sorrindo pequeno. </p><p>Dentro do Centro Penitenciário, a equipe se dividiu conforme as instruções do líder. Minseok e Baekhyun seguiram até a sala de interrogatório que havia sido preparada para eles. Quando chegaram na porta, um oficial de polícia já os esperava. </p><p>— St0rm já está aí dentro, agentes. Precisam de mais alguma coisa? — perguntou o homem devidamente fardado. </p><p>— Nada mais, policial Kang — respondeu Minseok, olhando para o crachá de identificação do homem a sua frente. — Não deixe que ninguém entre sem permissão. </p><p>O policial assentiu, então o outros dois entraram dentro da sala. O hacker já os esperava, com a cabeça abaixada e as mãos presas em algemas. Entretanto, assim que ele ergueu o rosto, Baekhyun estranhou a pele limpa do homem, que antes era maculado pela extensa tatuagem de caveira que era a marca chave de St0rm. </p><p>— Você não costumava ter uma tatuagem? — perguntou o Byun, desconfiado. </p><p>— Era só maquiagem. Que tipo de pessoa louca faz uma tatuagem no rosto inteiro? — disse St0rm, de forma irônica, mas nenhum dos dois homens pareceu convencido. Havia algo de estranho ali, Baekhyun podia sentir seu instinto apitar que havia algo errado. </p><p>— Você ainda mantém contato com seus antigos clientes? — perguntou Minseok, dando início ao interrogatório. </p><p>— Não. — Ele respondeu. </p><p>— Recebe visitas frequentemente? </p><p>— Não. </p><p>— Você recebe visitas de uma mulher idosa e de um adolescente, segundo os registros que temos. Até onde sabíamos, St0rm era órfão e sem irmãos conhecidos — disse Baekhyun, a voz rígida e as feições implacáveis. Como tinha previsto, estar numa sala de interrogatório era tão confortável quanto estar na própria casa, assim como costumava ser há dois anos atrás. </p><p>Nesse momento, algo nas feições de St0rm fraquejou. Ele logo recuperou toda a presunção que sua face mantinha, mas o pequeno lapso não passou despercebido pelos agentes. </p><p>— Quem são eles? — insistiu o Byun. </p><p>— Não interessa. </p><p>— Sim, nos interessa. Você sabe que não temos que responder para o Estado, então nada me impede de encontrar qualquer porcaria com o seu nome e fazer sua pena duplicar. — Intimidação. Baekhyun não era um agente corrupto, mas sempre era bom apelar para o medo daqueles criminosos. — E também não impede que eu descubra por mim mesmo quem são eles. Posso pedir que um agente entre em contato agora mesmo. </p><p>O interrogado estava visivelmente nervoso. Citar a mulher e o garoto tinha sido uma ótima tática para começar. Entretanto, agora era a hora de Minseok bancar o “agente bom” e conseguir uma mínima confiança dele. </p><p>— Podemos protegê-los, caso estejam correndo perigo. Você só precisa contribuir com a investigação, St0rm — disse Minseok, calmamente. Se ele fosse realmente culpado pelo sequestro, não morderia a isca. Caso fosse só mais um criminoso cumprindo sua pena, ele entregaria a identidade daquelas pessoas em troca de proteção. </p><p>— Não posso, não posso, não posso — disse o homem, já completamente descontrolado. — Ele vai matá-los, não vou dizer nada. </p><p>— Quem vai matá-los? Podemos protegê-los — garantiu Minseok. </p><p>— Vocês não entendem. Acham que podem pegá-lo, mas não podem. Já foram enganados uma vez. </p><p>— O que você está dizendo? — perguntou Baekhyun, o tom de voz ríspido. </p><p>O homem afundou a cabeça nas mãos, claramente derrotado. Pensou por alguns instantes e o silêncio se fez presente na sala. O rosto de Baekhyun estava impassível, perguntando-se em que momento foram enganados. Por fim, St0rm ergueu a cabeça. </p><p>— Vocês podem protegê-los? Podem garantir isso? — perguntou ele. </p><p>— Sim, se nos disser onde eles estão, posso mandar agentes até lá agora e transferi-los para um lugar seguro — disse o Kim. </p><p>O detento passou todas as informações de onde eles moravam e Minseok fez uma ligação para a agência, pedindo que a mulher e o adolescente fossem transferidos para o complexo. </p><p>— Certo, eles estão seguros — disse Baekhyun, olhando fixamente para o homem. — Quem são eles? </p><p>— Minha mãe e meu irmão — disse o homem, simplesmente.</p><p>— Mas não é possível, descobrimos que você viveu sua vida inteira em um orfanato, como… </p><p>— Vocês foram enganados. Ele ameaçou matar a minha família se eu não tomasse o lugar dele. </p><p>— Ele quem? — perguntou o Byun, irritado. </p><p>— St0rm. Ele fugiu antes da operação. Vocês nunca o pegaram. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Toda a equipe estava silenciosa enquanto faziam o trajeto de volta até o complexo da EXORDIUM. Nenhum deles ousava dirigir qualquer tipo de comentário para Baekhyun, que estava imerso em uma bolha de culpa e raiva de si mesmo. Como podia ter sido tão burro? Tão ingênuo? </p><p>No fundo, ele sabia. Estava tão ansioso para terminar a Operação St0rm de uma vez e poder retomar seu casamento, que havia sido imprudente e descuidado. Pensando em retrospecto, percebeu que muitas coisas, principalmente no dia da apreensão, havia sido fáceis demais. Agora, mais do que nunca, sabia que a polícia de Seoul havia sido comprada pelo hacker e tinham vazado todas as informações da apreensão, única parte de toda a operação em que haviam contado com a polícia. A partir de agora, precisavam agir sozinhos. </p><p>A equipe foi até a sala de reuniões ainda em silêncio. Nenhuma palavra havia sido trocada e nem Minseok sabia ao certo o que dizer. A sombra do fracasso nunca havia feito companhia para a melhor equipe da agência e o sentimento, desconhecido por eles, era desconfortável no coração e na consciência de todos. </p><p>Jogaram-se nas poltronas, desanimados. O silêncio permaneceu entre eles, até que foi interrompido pelo toque do celular do líder. Minseok atendeu o telefone e logo suas expressões tornaram-se sombrias. Todos voltaram-se para ele, já esperando notícias ruins. </p><p>— O que foi? — perguntou Sehun, assim que a ligação foi encerrada. </p><p>— Era o diretor do Centro Penitenciário. Segundo ele, o falso St0rm se envolveu em uma briga de presos. Ele foi esfaqueado e não sobreviveu — relatou o líder. </p><p>— Briga de presos? Conversamos com os oficiais e todos eles disseram que ele tinha comportamento exemplar. Não faz sentido! — exclamou Junmyeon. </p><p>— Alguém da polícia já estava vazando informações desde o início, não é surpresa que o verdadeiro St0rm tenha alguém dentro da prisão ‘pra ficar de olho nesse cara — disse Baekhyun. — A partir de agora, não podemos informar nada para a polícia. </p><p>A equipe passou a rever todos os detalhes da investigação anterior e planejam seu movimento seguinte. Apesar do desânimo, permanecem na sala de reuniões até tarde da noite, momento em que o celular de Baekhyun apitou, indicando uma nova notificação. </p><p>O Byun viu que se tratava de um email, de remetente desconhecido, então abriu-o rápido, já relembrando do que havia sentido quando recebeu os primeiros dois emails. </p><p>Um vídeo vinha anexado ao email. Quando Baekhyun abriu o arquivo, já com todos os membros da equipe ao seu redor, seu coração quase saltou pela boca. O vídeo era em preto e branco, com baixa iluminação, mas o Byun conseguiu reconhecer o marido. Chanyeol parecia muito mais magro, algumas escoriações marcavam seus braços e o rosto bonito. No frame seguinte, o rosto de St0rm, com a tatuagem de caveira que cobria-o por completo, apareceu na tela, em um flash. Então, uma palavra com letras grandes e vermelhas apareceu na tela final. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>D3Z.</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>JUNHO DE 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <em> presente </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun estava se sentindo anestesiado outra vez. </p><p>A visão de Chanyeol machucado e magro não saía de sua cabeça, mesmo que seu celular já tivesse sido levado para análise no laboratório de tecnologia e tivesse sido proibido pelos amigos de reassistir o vídeo. Também tinha sido obrigado a ir para o quarto e tentar descansar um pouco, mas algo lhe dizia que não conseguiria pregar o olho de forma natural. </p><p>Sentia-se, novamente, culpado por não ter feito seu trabalho direito e ter colocado a pessoa que mais amava no mundo em risco. Não tinha tido coragem de encarar os pais, muito menos a Sra. Park, antes de ir para o quarto. Como contaria sobre seu fracasso? Decepcionaria a todos e não queria preocupá-los ainda mais.</p><p>Significava muito saber que Chanyeol estava realmente vivo, respirando em algum lugar, mas algo dentro de si o alertava sobre a brevidade dessa  certeza. Sabia que St0rm era cruel — o suficiente para ameaçar uma mulher mais velha e seu filho adolescente para enganar a polícia — e que ele estava realmente tentando vingar-se de Baekhyun. Era como se ouvisse o tic-tac do relógio dentro de sua própria cabeça, estava em uma corrida contra o tempo.</p><p>O Byun acabou dormindo, após ingerir dois comprimidos. Estava completamente apagado quando Jongin entrou no quarto para chamá-lo. O Kim relutou em acordá-lo, pois não tinha boas notícias para contar. Entretanto, precisavam seguir com os planos do dia anterior e sabiam que Baekhyun não os perdoaria se deixassem-no para trás. </p><p>— Baek — disse Jongin com a voz suave, sacudindo o amigo levemente. O Byun acordou assustado, mas logo percebeu que era o melhor amigo que o chamava. — Pesadelo? </p><p>— Todas as noites — respondeu ele. — Conseguiram alguma coisa? </p><p>— Infelizmente não… o email parece impossível de ser rastreado.</p><p>— Merda! — exclamou o Byun, a voz ainda rouca pelo sono recente. — Seguiremos com o plano original? </p><p>— Sim, vamos nos reunir na sala de reuniões em alguns minutos. Quer que eu te espere? — perguntou Jongin, sorrindo pequeno para o amigo. </p><p>Baekhyun pensou em dizer não, mas estava cansado de ficar sozinho e remoer sua culpa em silêncio. Sendo assim, apenas assentiu para o amigo e foi até o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal. </p><p>Quinze minutos mais tarde, toda a equipe já estava reunida mais uma vez, traçando os últimos detalhes para o que fariam durante o dia. Nenhum deles tinha mais dúvidas de que St0rm era a pessoa por trás dos sequestros, não depois dele ter mostrado seu rosto na mensagem anterior. O hacker estava fazendo um jogo com eles, subestimando-os porque haviam falhado na tentativa anterior de pegá-lo. </p><p>Quando estavam preparados para sair, o celular de Baekhyun, mais uma vez, indica uma nova notificação. Todos se reúnem ao redor do aparelho novamente, enquanto o Byun abria o email que não continha nada mais que uma única palavra. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>N0V3.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>— O que isso significa? — questionou Yixing.</p><p>— Parece uma contagem regressiva. — Foi a vez de Junmyeon se manifestar. </p><p>— Mas para o quê? — perguntou Jongin, temendo que os amigos estivessem pensando no mesmo que ele. Todos ficaram em silêncio, entendendo o que aquilo significava. </p><p>Era uma contagem regressiva para Chanyeol, o que significava que a vida dele estava em jogo. Eles precisavam se apressar antes que fosse tarde demais. </p><p>— Vamos ao trabalho, não há mais tempo a perder — disse Minseok, já preparando a equipe para a investigação de campo. </p><p>Estava decidido que fariam o caminho inverso de sua investigação a partir da última pista que tinham de St0rm. O dia da apreensão foi excluído, já que tudo poderia ter sido manipulado pela polícia, então só serviria para atrasá-los ainda mais. Começariam por seu informante, que havia sido responsável por conseguir a pista final que os havia levado até o barracão onde ficava o centro de operações do hacker e onde haviam realizado a prisão do suposto criminoso. </p><p>Dirigiram até o local, vestidos com roupas casuais para não chamarem muito a atenção dos vizinhos. O informante, um homem perto dos 30 anos e usuário de drogas, morava em uma casa de um cômodo em um dos bairros mais afastados da cidade. Ele tinha sido protegido durante a Operação St0rm, mas com a suposta prisão do hacker, tinha saído dos protocolos da agência. Felizmente, descobriram que ele ainda morava no mesmo lugar. </p><p>Apenas Baekhyun e Jongin saíram do carro, por serem os únicos que mantinham contato com Jooho, o informante. Entretanto, quando se aproximaram da porta de entrada, perceberam que algo estava errado. A porta estava entreaberta e a tranca com claros sinais de arrombamento. Os agentes tiraram as armas do cós da calça e entraram no lugar. </p><p>Assim que entraram, um cheiro pútrido foi sentido por eles. Ambos conheciam o odor que se apossara do lugar: carne podre. Não tiveram dúvidas de que Jooho estava morto em algum lugar e logo o encontraram embaixo da cama. Enquanto Jongin saía do lugar para chamar os demais agentes, Baekhyun tirou uma luva de látex do bolso e passou a analisar melhor o corpo. </p><p>Fazia parte do treinamento da EXORDIUM, a análise superficial de corpos já em certo estágio de decomposição. Pelos cálculos de Baekhyun, ele estava morto há pelo menos duas semanas e tinha sido executado com um tiro na cabeça. Não demorou muito para que o resto da equipe chegasse, torcendo o nariz com o odor desagradável. </p><p>— Deve estar morto há duas semanas, no mínimo, e foi por causa do tiro na cabeça. Sem ferimentos aparentes de faca ou força física — disse Baekhyun, a voz monótona e sem emoção. Quando estava em campo, era como se nenhum dia desde sua saída da agência tivesse passado. Apesar de estar destruído por dentro, tentava ao máximo parecer seu eu antigo quando estava em ação. </p><p>— Provavelmente foi coisa do St0rm, mas não podemos ter certeza. Coloquem as luvas e, organizadamente, procurem por qualquer evidência. Depois vamos chamar a polícia e deixar que o coitado tenha um descanso digno. — E depois das palavras de Minseok, todos voltaram ao trabalho. </p><p>Nenhuma evidência relevante foi encontrada, nem mesmo ao investigar os arredores. Todas as câmeras da rua estavam estragadas ou tinhas as lentes pintadas de preto pelos moradores, em uma tentativa de evitar a fiscalização das autoridades. Apenas uma das câmeras funcionava, mas a casa estava em um ponto cego, então não conseguiram qualquer informação de quem havia estado por ali. </p><p>E enquanto Baekhyun encarava a única câmera ativa, recebeu um novo email. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>01T0.</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Após conversarem com os vizinhos e não obterem nenhum resultado, os agentes entraram em contato com a polícia para a investigação da morte de Jooho. Quando os policiais chegaram, Minseok trocou algumas palavras com o detetive e logo deixaram o lugar para trás. </p><p>Baekhyun estava cada vez mais estressado pela falta de evidências que o colocava em um beco sem saída. O tempo passava depressa e a contagem regressiva continuava correndo. Parecia que os intervalos entre um email e outro eram cada vez menores, para o desespero do Byun. A saudade de Chanyeol doía no peito, unida a preocupação com ele, seus amigos e a pequena afilhada que havia sido trazida para o meio dessa confusão. Talvez Jongdae nunca fosse perdoá-lo por tê-los colocado nessa situação e, no fundo, tinha medo que o marido também não o perdoasse. </p><p>Além disso, seu orgulho também estava terrivelmente ferido. Sempre se orgulhara de seu desempenho nas missões, estava invicto até então. Precisava encontrar St0rm e realmente colocá-lo atrás das grades dessa vez. Salvar seu marido e a família Kim era sua prioridade, mas ver St0rm atrás das grades também seria uma conquista. Ele não desistiria até vê-lo derrotado. </p><p>De volta ao complexo da EXORDIUM, Baekhyun resolveu assistir novamente os vídeos das câmeras de Jeju. Tinham conseguido acesso não apenas às gravações do dia em que Chanyeol havia desaparecido, mas também dos dias anteriores nos lugares em que ele havia estado. O Byun já tinha visto as gravações diversas vezes, mas se tivesse os olhos ainda mais atentos, já que a vida de Chanyeol realmente dependia daquilo, talvez encontrasse uma nova pista. </p><p>Após assistir alguns vídeos, sem encontrar nada de diferente, começou a pausar os vídeos e focar nos carros que estavam nas ruas. A única gravação em que nenhum carro passava era na do momento do sequestro, então Baekhyun não se ateve a analisá-la. Tirou várias capturas de tela em momentos diferentes das gravações, tentando encontrar algum veículo que estivesse em todas elas. Embora tivessem alguns carros semelhantes, as placas eram sempre diferentes. Sabia que a polícia já havia feito a mesma análise e não havia chegado a lugar algum, mas talvez ele pudesse encontrar algo diferente. </p><p>Então ele viu. </p><p>— Acho que encontrei alguma coisa — alertou Baekhyun, chamando toda a equipe para o redor da mesa. Mandou as imagens do carro para a impressora e depois colocou as impressões sobre a mesa. — O que vocês veem? </p><p>— O mesmo modelo de carro preto, mas com placas diferentes — respondeu Sehun, sem entender onde Baekhyun queria chegar. — É um modelo comum, Baek. Ainda mais nessa cor. </p><p>— Eu sei, mas vejam o vidro traseiro — disse ele. </p><p>E então, todos viram. Os carros, apesar das placas diferentes, tinham o mesmo adesivo de caveira no mesmo lugar. Era impossível que uma coincidência tão grande acontecesse. </p><p>— Precisamos encontrar o dono desse carro, cruzando as informações das placas — Minseok falou. — Vamos começar a pesquisar sobre as placas e…</p><p>O líder foi interrompido pelo som já conhecido de uma notificação no celular. Um coro de xingamentos e maldições foi ouvido pela sala. Um novo email havia chegado. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>S3TE.</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>ABRIL DE 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <em> passado </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Eu nem acredito que esse dia chegou! — disse Chanyeol, animado, enquanto caminhava com o marido até o restaurante. Andavam de mãos dadas, com roupas casuais, aproveitando o sábado ensolarado em que comemoravam sua data especial.</p><p>— Muito clichê dizer que sou mais apaixonado por você agora, cinco anos depois do nosso casamento, do que era quando nos casamos? — perguntou Baekhyun, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. E era verdade. Tinham passado por tanta coisa e Baekhyun tinha certeza que jamais o havia amado tanto do que naquele momento. </p><p>— Sim, é muito clichê. Mas clichês não precisam, necessariamente, serem coisas ruins. Eu amo, na verdade. — Então Chanyeol beijou a bochecha do marido, enquanto se aproximavam do restaurante de sempre, o favorito deles. </p><p>Era ali que tinham feito seu primeiro jantar na lua de mel. Também tinha sido o lugar do primeiro jantar em que haviam marcado seu recomeço. E desde então, todas as datas comemoradas a dois eram celebradas no mesmo lugar. Era o restaurante deles e já eram conhecidos como um casal apaixonado por todos os funcionários do lugar. </p><p>Não tinham feito grandes planos para aquele dia. Tinham começado a comemorar na noite anterior, explorando o corpo um do outro como era de costume. Na verdade, não precisavam de nenhuma data especial para que o fizessem, já que haviam voltado a ser inseparáveis novamente. Para a felicidade dos dois, a máquina de lavar louças havia se tornado útil outra vez, já que Chanyeol não queria mais matar tempo na cozinha. Na verdade, como no início do casamento, ele não via a hora de colocar toda a louça do jantar na máquina e subir correndo para aconchegar-se nos braços do marido. </p><p>Suas noites não eram recheadas apenas de sexo, também apreciavam a companhia silenciosa um do outro enquanto Chanyeol lia seus livros de sempre e Baekhyun adiantava leituras da faculdade. Quando cansavam de ler, deitavam-se o mais grudados que conseguiam e ficavam até de madrugada, como um casal de adolescentes, fazendo planos para o futuro e rindo das mais diversas besteiras. </p><p>— Te amo mais que tudo — dizia a voz sonolenta de Chanyeol às 2h da manhã, pois não eram mais tão jovens para aguentarem o sono por mais tempo. </p><p>— Te amo do tamanho do mundo — respondia Baekhyun, deixando um selinho em cada um dos olhos já fechados e, por fim, um nos lábios gordinhos. </p><p>E era essa plenitude que comemoravam naquele dia, o fato de terem casado não com a pessoa certa, mas com a pessoa que certamente os fariam felizes. Porém, não só isso, também comemoravam o fato de terem sido fortes e sobrepujado todas as dificuldades para continuarem juntos.</p><p>No restaurante, sentaram-se em uma das mesas externas, que tinha vista para a praia. Enquanto esperavam, Chanyeol começou a tirar fotos de Baekhyun encarando o cardápio. </p><p>— O que está fazendo? — perguntou o mais velho, sem tirar os olhos do menu. </p><p>— Estou tirando fotos! — respondeu o outro, conferindo as imagens recentes do celular. — Percebi que tiramos poucas fotos, o que é péssimo! </p><p>— Por quê? — Baekhyun riu. — Isso significa que curtimos o momento ao máximo, sem nos preocuparmos em posar para fotos. </p><p>— Não é para tirar fotos perfeitas, mas ter fotos espontâneas para relembrarmos dos bons momentos. — Dizendo isso, Chanyeol tirou outra foto de surpresa. — Um dia precisaremos dessas fotos, vão salvar nossa vida! </p><p>— Posso saber como? — perguntou Baekhyun, pegando seu celular, que estava no bolso,  e tirando várias fotos de Chanyeol, a maioria tremidas e desfocadas. </p><p>— Quando estivermos bem velhos e com a memória se apagando aos poucos, teremos as fotos para lembrar. </p><p>— E por que isso salvaria nossa vida? — perguntou Baekhyun, provocando-o. </p><p>— Você é muito chato, isso sim! — retrucou Chanyeol, fingindo estar bravo. </p><p>E entre brincadeiras sem sentido e fotografias tortas, o casal comemorou aquele dia especial. Depois do restaurante, foram até uma sorveteria próxima e mais fotos foram tiradas. O mesmo aconteceu enquanto fizeram poucas compras no shopping e assistiram um filme qualquer no meio da tarde. Quando saíram, o sol já estava se pondo e o casal passou a caminhar pela praia, deixando que a água do mar tocasse em seus pés. </p><p>— Vai ser legal rever essas fotos daqui há alguns anos. Espero que isso se torne uma nova tradição, porque foi muito divertido — disse Baekhyun. </p><p>— Eu tenho as melhores ideias do mundo, Byun, pode admitir. — Chanyeol riu. Entretanto, suas feições mudaram de repente quando Baekhyun jogou água nele. — Você é um homem morto! </p><p>Sem se importarem com as coisas que carregava nas mãos, começaram uma guerra de água que só terminou quando estavam completamente encharcados. Por um milagre, quando chegaram em casa naquele dia, descobriram com alegria que os celulares ainda funcionavam, ou seja, nenhuma das fotos havia sido perdida. </p><p>E mesmo que o pior tivesse acontecido, Baekhyun e Chanyeol sabiam que a memória daquele dia estaria guardada em seus corações para sempre, não importando quanto tempo passasse.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>JUNHO DE 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <em> presente </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto os demais trabalhavam para descobrir o dono do carro e chegar em uma pista mais concreta sobre St0rm, Baekhyun estava perdido, mais uma vez, em seus próprios pensamentos. A saudade e a preocupação com Chanyeol tomavam cada vez mais espaço em seus pensamentos, e o Byun segurava-se para não surtar. Se perdesse o controle, só tornaria tudo ainda mais difícil para o marido e para os amigos. </p><p>Decidiu, então, focar em um dos dias mais felizes que viveu com o Park nos últimos tempos. Relembrou-se da comemoração dos 5 anos de casamento em que passaram um dia simples, mas que havia marcado seu coração de um jeito muito especial. Abriu a galeria de fotos do celular, indo até a pasta específica e passou a olhar as imagens, recordando de como se sentiam seguros na época e nunca imaginariam a tempestade que se preparava para chegar. </p><p>Em uma das fotos, percebeu que o mesmo modelo de carro preto aparecia ao fundo. Sem ter certeza se se tratava do carro que procuravam, passou mais algumas fotos encontrando algumas imagens mais próximas e vendo o famigerado adesivo de caveira. </p><p>— Pessoal, estávamos sendo seguidos pelo mesmo carro um mês antes! — anunciou ele, chamando a atenção do resto da equipe. — Vejam isso! </p><p>Baekhyun mandou as fotos para um dos computadores da sala, para que pudesse investigar melhor as imagens, então passaram a analisá-las uma por uma. A maioria das fotos mostrava apenas o número da placa ou o adesivo, mas uma delas chamou a atenção de todos em especial. </p><p>Na imagem, Baekhyun sorria ao lado de Chanyeol, que tirava uma selfie deles com os sorvetes nas mãos. No plano de fundo da foto, o carro estava estacionado com a parte traseira virada na direção deles. </p><p>— Aproxima até o vidro lateral do carro! — pediu Minseok a Yixing, que passava as fotos no computador. </p><p>E então, refletido no espelho, detectaram um rosto desconhecido.</p><p>— Levem a foto até a equipe de informática e peçam que eles procurem o rosto no sistema de reconhecimento facial da polícia — pediu o líder, dirigindo-se a Sehun e Jongin. — Sem que eles saibam. </p><p>— É para hackear a polícia? — perguntou Jongin, surpreso. </p><p>— Sim, eles não podem saber que temos uma pista. Sejam discretos. </p><p>E sem esperar mais tempo, o casal saiu rapidamente para descobrir o nome por trás do rosto desconhecido. Depois de uma hora, os dois voltaram com semblantes animados. </p><p>— Conseguiram? — questionou Baekhyun, ansioso. </p><p>— Sim! — respondeu Sehun. — O nome dele é Lee Taeyong. É conhecido como TY, mas é apenas um garoto. Tem ficha na polícia porque se meteu em confusão tentando hackear um site de notícias, mas não tem muita periculosidade, pelo visto. </p><p>— Onde ele mora? — perguntou o líder. </p><p>— Em uns apartamentos perto da Universidade de Seoul, ele é universitário — Jongin falou. — Vamos até lá agora? </p><p>— Sim! Não temos tempo a perder. </p><p>E assim que Minseok terminou de falar, Baekhyun recebeu um novo email, com uma foto anexada. Ao abri-la, reconheceu de imediato o rosto de Jongdae com algumas escoriações. E como sempre, uma única palavra no corpo da mensagem:</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>S31S.</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Já passava das 22h quando a equipe deixou a sede da agência em direção aos apartamentos estudantis que ficavam próximos à Universidade. Ao chegarem ao local indicado, conseguiram entrar no prédio em meio a multidão de pessoas nas ruas. As férias de verão tinham começado há poucos dias e os universitários ainda comemoravam sua liberdade. </p><p>Subiram as escadas juntos, agradecendo por estarem usando roupas casuais e se misturarem aos jovens bêbados que subiam e desciam pelas escadas. Chegaram até o apartamento do garoto que procuravam e bateram na porta. Logo, ela foi aberta com força. </p><p>— Eu já disse que não quero sair hoje, Jaehyun! — disse o garoto, sem perceber quem havia batido. Entretanto, quando percebeu que não era o amigo, tentou fechar a porta rápido, mas Baekhyun era mais forte e empurrou-a para trás com força. — E-eu não fiz nada, juro. </p><p>Todos os agentes entraram, fechando a porta atrás deles. O universitário olhava de um para o outro, o pavor em seus olhos, pois não havia para onde fugir. Sehun e Jongin colocaram-se em frente à janela, Junmyeon no corredor que dava para os outros cômodos e Yixing permaneceu bloqueando a porta. Minseok e Baekhyun aproximaram-se do mais novo. </p><p>— Eu vou ser direto e quero respostas diretas, entendeu? — perguntou Baekhyun, com a voz firme. O garoto assentiu com a cabeça. — Você esteve em Jeju em abril e em maio deste ano? — Relutante, o mais novo apenas concordou com a cabeça. — Responda direito! </p><p>— Sim, eu fui para Jeju. </p><p>— Por que foi para lá? </p><p>— Passeio? — respondeu o garoto, incerto. Baekhyun aproximou-se ainda mais dele, encarando-o com o olhar feroz. </p><p>— Vou repetir a pergunta. É sua última chance. O que foi fazer lá? </p><p>— Um cara me contratou para seguir outro cara e tirar algumas fotos. Dos lugares onde ele ia e das pessoas com quem ele saía, só isso. Achei que fosse um ex-namorado stalker ou coisa do tipo. — A voz dele saiu trêmula. </p><p>— Como era esse cara, Taeyong? </p><p>— Como sabe meu nome? </p><p>— Como ele era, TY? </p><p>— Que porra é essa? — perguntou o garoto, assustado. </p><p>— Eu faço as perguntas, você responde — rosnou Baekhyun, irritado. — Dois homens, uma mulher e uma criança foram sequestrados por causa sua. Acha que tem direito a fazer perguntas? </p><p>— Sequestro? Eu não sei de nada disso, ok? Eu estava prestes a ser expulso da Universidade por causa de uma suposta tentativa de hackear o site do jornal local e um cara entrou em contato comigo dizendo que se eu tirasse umas fotos de outro cara, ele conseguiria que eu não fosse expulso. Eu ‘tava desesperado, só aceitei. — Deu uma pausa. — Espera aí, eu sabia que conhecia você. O cara que eu ‘tava seguindo, você morava com ele. </p><p>Baekhyun estava irritado. Pelo visto, o garoto também não sabia de nada. Não tinha tido nenhum contato direito com St0rm, ou seja, mais tempo perdido e pistas que não levavam a lugar algum. </p><p>— Vamos entregá-lo à polícia, mesmo que não soubesse sobre os sequestros, é errado perseguir uma pessoa e tirar fotos sem permissão — disse Minseok. </p><p>— Não, não, espera! — pediu Taeyong, desesperado. — Eu posso ajudar vocês! </p><p>— Por que precisaríamos da sua ajuda, garoto? — perguntou Junmyeon, com desdém. </p><p>— Eu sou hacker, ‘tá ligado? E eu sei que sou bom. Posso invadir qualquer sistema dormindo! Vocês não são da polícia, pelo que eu ‘tô vendo.</p><p>— Se você é tão bom, por que foi descoberto da outra vez? — questionou Sehun, divertindo-se com a confusão do garoto. </p><p>— Me delataram, invejosos! — Ele reclamou, fazendo careta. </p><p>Os agentes estavam em um impasse. O garoto era insolente e levemente irritante, mas não parecia uma pessoa ruim. Para combater um hacker, talvez precisassem mesmo de um. </p><p>— Você acha que consegue rastrear um email, aparentemente, não rastreável? — perguntou Baekhyun. </p><p>— Tudo pode ser rastreado porque tudo na internet deixa uma memória, mesmo que por alguns segundos — respondeu o mais novo. </p><p>— Ok, garoto, acho que precisamos de você — disse Minseok, por fim. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>— Então vocês são, tipo, agentes secretos? — perguntou TY, assim que chegaram ao complexo. </p><p>— Não é “tipo agente secreto”, somos agentes secretos, garoto — respondeu Junmyeon. </p><p>Taeyong tinha levado o próprio notebook até a Sala de Reuniões e agora analisava o celular de Baekhyun. Alguns minutos depois, o celular notificou outra vez. </p><p> </p><p><b>C1NC0.</b> </p><p> </p><p>— Merda! — exclamou Baekhyun. — Já estamos no meio da contagem regressiva e não chegamos a lugar algum. </p><p>— Vamos dar um jeito, Baek, nós sempre damos! — Jongin tentou confortá-lo, mas estavam, de fato, correndo contra o tempo. Sua única esperança, no momento, era em um universitário metido a hacker e isso parecia muito pequeno em comparação a vida das pessoas que dependiam deles. </p><p>— Eu descobri uma coisa! — disse TY, chamando a atenção deles. — Os emails deixam pequenos rastros por segundos. Com apenas um deles, não consigo chegar na localização exata, mas se outros chegarem, posso conseguir. </p><p>— Mais emails? — Baekhyun estava exasperado. — Tem certeza que consegue? Isso é uma contagem regressiva, garoto. Não temos tempo para jogar roleta russa. </p><p>— Apenas mais dois ou três emails. Quatro, três e dois. E então teremos a localização, prometo — disse o mais novo. — Sei o que estou fazendo, vou conseguir. </p><p>Não havia mais nada a ser feito, a não ser esperar. Baekhyun sentia-se a um passo do colapso, não saberia como aguentaria receber os próximos emails sem que seu coração parasse. Depositar o destino da vida de algumas das pessoas que mais amava, o amor de sua vida e seus amigos, na mão de um universitário parecia loucura demais até para um agente secreto que sempre trabalhara com situações extremas. </p><p>Baekhyun olhou ao redor e viu que todos os amigos analisavam, pela milésima vez, as mesmas pistas, numa tentativa vã de encontrar um caminho mais rápido. Entretanto, todos sabiam que era impossível, mas igualmente não conseguiam conceber como estavam totalmente entregues ao destino. A incerteza estava deixando todos completamente loucos, mas o Byun parecia a beira do manicômio. </p><p>Após uma hora e meia — que para o ex-agente pareceram cinco —, um novo email chegou. Baekhyun não precisou nem se aproximar para saber o que estava escrito. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QU4TR0.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>O Byun gostava de pensar que aquela era uma contagem regressiva para encontrar Chanyeol, deixando-o cada vez mais perto a cada número. Entretanto, cada vez mais se via imerso no pessimismo, acreditando que era o contrário: a cada email, o marido era levado para mais longe de seu alcance. </p><p>Fitava o relógio de minuto a minuto, o ponteiro se arrastando. Quanto mais se concentrava no objeto, mais sentia que o tic-tac soava dentro da sua própria cabeça. Até seu coração parecia bater com <em> tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac </em>, como se estivesse prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco.</p><p>Baekhyun sentia a sanidade esvaindo-se de seu ser, principalmente quando passou a contemplar a passagem do tempo. Acompanhava o ponteiro dos segundos, contando junto com ele, tentando de alguma forma ocupar sua mente pessimista.</p><p>Quinze minutos.</p><p>Meia hora.</p><p>Quarenta e cinco minutos.</p><p>Cinquenta minutos.</p><p>Após uma hora, um novo email. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TR3S. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun estava em desespero. Percebendo isso, Minseok começou a organizar os mais diversos detalhes para a partida, independente de qual fosse o destino. Assim, que o próximo email chegasse, precisavam estar prontos para partir imediatamente. De acordo com TY, a localização estava nos limites territoriais da Coreia do Sul, mas fora da capital. </p><p>A redução do tempo entre um email e outro demonstrava que St0rm começava a ficar impaciente, o que não era bom. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais cenários desagradáveis e hediondos tomavam a cabeça do ex-agente, o medo deixava-o quase paralisado. Tinha tentado ser útil para a equipe durante toda a investigação, mas agora não conseguia. Todos pareciam entendê-lo, então apenas deixaram-no sentado em silêncio. </p><p>E quando quarenta minutos haviam se passado, mais um email.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>D01S. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>— A localização não é extremamente exata, mas tenho uma cidade e o bairro — disse Taeyong, chamando-os para perto do computador. — O sinal vem de Jeju.</p><p>Ou seja, Chanyeol nunca havia saído de muito longe de casa. </p><p>Tudo já estava preparado para a pequena viagem da equipe. Vários outros agentes haviam sido designados para acompanharem a operação, já que confiar na polícia novamente não era uma alternativa plausível. Baekhyun pegou o celular sobre a mesa, mas antes de sair, dirigiu-se ao universitário.</p><p>— Não saia do complexo até que estejamos de volta, entendeu? Pode ser perigoso — alertou-o. — Muito obrigado. </p><p>E sem esperar pela resposta, o Byun seguiu o resto da equipe até a pista de voo, onde o jato particular da empresa já os esperava. Não demorou muito para que já estivessem no ar, a caminho de Jeju. </p><p>— Vamos conseguir, Byun — disse Minseok, sentando-se ao lado dele durante a viagem. — O tempo está corrido, mas temos agentes no complexo fazendo mapeamento de lugares abandonados nesse bairro para sabermos exatamente para onde ir. Assim que pousarmos e tivermos sinal de celular outra vez, teremos a localização exata. </p><p>Baekhyun apenas assentiu, incapaz de dizer uma palavra sequer. Seu coração parecia prestes a sair pela boca e havia um buraco gigantesco em seu estômago. Estava perdendo as esperanças, imerso em um mar de pessimismo. Dessa vez, em que precisava que o tempo se arrastasse, os ponteiros do relógio corriam depressa, como se caçoassem dele. </p><p>Quando o piloto anunciou o pouso, Baekhyun já começou a preparar-se para o resgate. Colocou o colete a prova de balas, arrumou a arma e as munições em seus devidos lugares. Fazia muito tempo que não atirava, mas assim como todas as outras habilidades, o Byun sabia que ela estava apenas adormecida dentro de si, esperando a hora certa de despertar. </p><p>Assim que desceu do avião, o celular sinalizou uma nova notificação. Mais um email, o que significava que o tempo clamava por eles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>UM.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun olhou a hora do email e viu que havia sido enviado 15 minutos antes. Ou seja, tinham pouco tempo até que a contagem fosse zerada. </p><p>— Precisamos ir agora, rápido! — gritou ele, correndo em direção a um dos carros que já os aguardavam. — Já temos a localização?</p><p>— Sim, todos os motoristas já foram avisados! — respondeu Minseok, acompanhando-o na corrida. </p><p>E assim que o ex-agente colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta do carro, pronto para entrar e poderem partir, o celular apitou mais uma vez. Foi como se o mundo tivesse diminuído o ritmo e ficado totalmente imerso no mais absoluto silêncio. </p><p>Mais um email, com uma imagem dessa vez. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Z3R0.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Quando abriu o arquivo, Baekhyun percebeu que nunca estaria preparado para aquilo. Nunca, em um milhão de anos, teria imaginado essa sensação. Foi como se o chão tivesse sido arrancado de seus pés e nada mais pudesse sustentá-lo. Viu Minseok gritando ordens ao seu lado, mas não conseguia ouvir o som. Também viu todos os amigos correndo até ele, falando várias coisas que Baekhyun não compreendia. Tudo parecia cada vez mais lento, cada vez mais distante. </p><p>Na imagem, Chanyeol jazia jogado no chão e uma posição estranha. Seu corpo parecia inanimado, imerso em uma poça de sangue. Não havia nenhum indício de vida na foto, para seu desespero completo. Seu maior medo tinha ganhado vida e o Byun não fazia ideia de como lidar com aquela situação. Sentia-se completamente fora de órbita, como se estivesse perdido em meio ao vácuo. </p><p>De repente, a tela do celular escureceu e uma palavra em letras vermelhas piscou na tela. Depois, repentinamente, o celular parou de funcionar. E assim, como o aparelho, a visão de Baekhyun foi ficando cada vez mais escura e seus membros perderam as forças. Não ouviu o impacto do telefone caindo no chão de concreto, nem sentiu o corpo ser sustentado pelos amigos, muito menos escutou quando seu nome foi chamado. </p><p>Sem ar. </p><p>Escuridão. </p><p>Inércia. </p><p>Dor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>M0RT3.</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>5 DE MAIO DE 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>passado</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol estava sentado no banco do motorista no carro, ainda sem acreditar no que estava prestes a acontecer. Tinha acabado de sair do fórum, depois de mais uma conversa com a Assistente Social para pegar os documentos de sua aprovação no Cadastro Nacional de Adoção. Finalmente, depois de um processo complicado para serem aprovados, muitas entrevistas com assistentes sociais, juízes e psicólogos, eles estavam na lista! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park havia recebido a notícia na semana anterior, mas estava guardando o segredo a sete chaves, pois queria fazer uma surpresa especial para o aniversário do marido no dia seguinte. Já tinha planejado tudo: daria um presente para ele no café da manhã — um colar especial no formato de um coração com duas partes — e depois, durante o jantar no restaurante favorito deles, ele contaria sobre a inclusão deles na lista de espera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha certeza que Baekhyun amaria a notícia. Ele parecia mais animado do que o próprio Chanyeol nos últimos dias, sua ansiedade era contagiante. O mais velho fazia planos e os compartilhava com o marido, que ouvia tudo com o coração grato e contente por, finalmente, estarem chegando nessa fase da vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E o professor de crianças, que sempre foi apaixonado pelos pequenos, sentia-se imensamente grato pela bondade que a vida teve com eles. Dois anos antes, Chanyeol sentia-se totalmente perdido e com medo do futuro, temendo que Baekhyun não estivesse com ele quando realizasse aquele sonho. Lembrava-se, com pesar, do período em que chorava todas as noites em um desespero solitário, sentindo que se afastava do marido cada vez mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então tinha vindo a luz, o arco-íris após a tempestade. Um novo recomeço que trouxe novos amigos, sua pequena Aeri e um novo lar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por um momento, uma saudade melancólica tomou conta do coração do Park, algo que costumava acontecer em grandes conquistas como aquela. A saudade dos amigos que haviam ficado sempre estava presente em seu coração, principalmente de Kyungsoo, seu melhor amigo e uma das melhores pessoas que havia conhecido na vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante a faculdade, fora muito amigo de Luhan, com quem dividia o dormitório, mas com a volta dele para a China logo após a faculdade, Chanyeol pensou que ficaria sem amigos. Então, em seu primeiro dia de trabalho, conheceu Kyungsoo e, desde então, nunca haviam se afastado. Sentia saudade de sua calmaria em meio a sua personalidade agitada. Kyungsoo era seu irmão de coração e ele sentia falta dele como de um membro de sua própria família. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na verdade, também sentia falta de todos os outros membros da equipe de Baekhyun, pois cada um deles completava suas vidas de uma maneira especial. Amaria estar compartilhando esse momento com todos, mas como isso não era possível no momento, esperava que um dia eles pudessem estar com eles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O toque estridente do celular assustou Chanyeol, que estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto olhava para os documentos que definiriam seu futuro. Foi inevitável não sorrir quando leu o nome </span>
  <em>
    <span>dele</span>
  </em>
  <span> na tela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, amor! — atendeu o Park, sorrindo mesmo que Baekhyun não pudesse ver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vida, você esqueceu de mim? </span>
  </em>
  <span>— perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha. E Chanyeol realmente tinha esquecido. Quando saía mais cedo, sempre fazia questão de buscar o marido na universidade, geralmente acompanhado de algum doce recém feito da padaria. Entretanto, como estava preocupado com o presente, esqueceu totalmente do combinado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Esqueceu sim, mas eu te perdôo, já que amanhã é meu aniversário e você provavelmente estava comprando meu presente.</span>
  </em>
  <span> — “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, se ele soubesse</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, pensou Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Prometo te recompensar, ok? — respondeu o mais novo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Você sabe muito bem o que pode fazer por mim, babe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> — E Chanyeol sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava, pois sentiu seu interior aquecer no mesmo instante. Várias imagens do que poderia acontecer passaram pela sua mente, esquecendo-se, por um instante, de que Baekhyun estava na ligação. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Você está imaginando, Park? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porra, Baekhyun, ‘tô indo te buscar agora — disse simplesmente, já encaixando a chave na ignição. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A risada de Baekhyun, divertida e desimpedida, fez com que Chanyeol — se é que era possível — se apaixonasse ainda mais pelo homem que havia desistido de tanto para que pudessem ficar juntos e serem genuinamente felizes. Em breve, o maior presente de todos o encontraria e suas vidas mudariam, para melhor, por toda a eternidade. Em pouco tempo, não seriam apenas dois, mas teriam um pequeno e frágil ser humano para cuidar e o Park tinha certeza que não gostaria de dividir com mais ninguém essa singular aventura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles pertenciam um ao outro e logo pertenceriam a mais alguém. Naquele momento, Chanyeol sabia que não havia nada do mundo que pudesse separá-los. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>24 DE DEZEMBRO DE 2014</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>passado</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun estava nervoso, como se seu coração pudesse saltar pela boca a qualquer momento. Felizmente, era um agente secreto, treinado para esconder suas emoções e manter uma máscara de perfeita calmaria. Se assim não fosse, provavelmente todos já saberiam que ele estava prestes a surtar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia escolhido aquela data em especial por ser uma das favoritas de Chanyeol. O mais novo amava o Natal, as músicas natalinas, os enfeites e a neve branquinha cobrindo tudo do lado de fora. Por si só, o dia já significava muito para o Park e, dessa vez, Baekhyun queria tornar a véspera de Natal um momento ainda mais marcante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam juntos há cerca de um ano e meio. Para a maioria das pessoas, em virtude do tempo, parecia cedo demais para que se casassem. Entretanto, o Byun acreditava que quando alguém encontrava a pessoa que o faria feliz para o resto da vida, o tempo pouco importava. Tinha certeza que queria envelhecer ao lado do mais novo desde o momento em que beijou-o pela primeira vez, então nunca seria cedo demais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sim, Baekhyun pediria Chanyeol em casamento no dia de hoje, em um jantar na casa de Minseok, com todos os demais membros da equipe e Kyungsoo, que namorava com o Kim há pouco mais de um mês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ninguém acreditaria na vela que estou segurando hoje. Na verdade, um castiçal! — reclamou Junmyeon. — Fui completamente traído pelo Minseok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como se você não gostasse da farra da vida de solteiro, Jun — disse Sehun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele só reclama quando nos reunimos assim, se não ‘tá sempre se vangloriando das noitadas nos dias de folga — completou Jongin, revirando os olhos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas Jongin sabia dos planos de Baekhyun, os outros seriam tão surpreendidos quanto Chanyeol. Conforme tinha combinado com o amigo, durante o jantar, o líder da equipe chamaria a atenção de todos e faria o pedido. O anel também tinha sido escolhido pelos dois, pois o mais velho confiava no bom gosto do melhor amigo e não conseguiria decidir sozinho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo estava responsável pelo jantar, já que o Park vivia comentando sobre os dotes culinários do amigo. Da equipe de agentes, nenhum deles sabia fazer coisa alguma, então, antes de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, costumavam viver de lámen e tele-entrega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Todos para a mesa, pessoal! — pediu o Park, retornando da cozinha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo, todo o jantar já estava servido e os agentes serviam-se animados, falando alto e criando uma pequena confusão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Às vezes eu acho que vocês não têm comida em casa — disse Kyungsoo, em tom de brincadeira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Experimente morar com um bando de incompetentes na cozinha e viver de comida industrializada — reclamou Sehun, com a boca cheia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Modos, garot.  — xingou Junmyeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como a maioria dos agentes, todos os membros da equipe ainda moravam nos alojamentos da EXORDIUM. Não viviam mais nos quartos compartilhados da época de trainees, mas em pequenos apartamentos que possuíam apenas uma pequena cozinha conjugada com o quarto e um banheiro. Todos tinham perfeitas condições de saírem de lá, mas quando se trabalhava demais, era melhor ficar sempre perto do trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando todos já estavam satisfeitos, Baekhyun levantou-se da cadeira e os homens silenciaram no mesmo momento. Respirou fundo antes de falar, encarando os olhares confusos de todos os outros, com exceção de Jongin, que sorria para encorajá-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem, não sei muito bem como começar, mas queria aproveitar esse momento entre amigos ‘pra dizer algo especial — começou ele. — É muito difícil falar sobre os meus sentimentos, principalmente na frente de várias pessoas, mas se tudo sair como o esperado, provavelmente falarei para mais pessoas ainda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun olhou diretamente para o namorado, cujo rosto estava completamente confuso, ainda sentado ao seu lado. Pigarreou antes de continuar, pois sentia a garganta seca de tanto nervosismo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol, bendito dia em que eu fui obrigado a ir àquela festa. Eu odiava lugares como aquele, mas iria todos os dias se isso significasse estar com você. — Um coro de “awn” foi feito pelos amigos. — Esse um ano e meio com você passou rápido demais, porque é muito fácil se sentir feliz estando contigo. Todo o ambiente muda quando você chega, o mundo se ilumina com você, o meu mundo. Amor, você me disse uma vez que não existe a pessoa certa, mas a pessoa que certamente pode te fazer feliz. E eu prometo te fazer feliz todos os dias se você aceitar a minha proposta. — Baekhyun tirou uma caixinha preta aveludada do bolso, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cadeira em que Chanyeol estava sentado, encarando-o com os olhos marejados. Sorrindo pequeno, abriu a caixinha e estendeu-a na direção do mais alto. — Casa comigo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem dizer nada, o Park levantou-se apressado da cadeira, deixando todos sem entender. Ele foi até a árvore de natal, onde estavam todos os presentes, e voltou com uma caixinha semelhante a de Baekhyun, mas da cor vermelha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só se você casar comigo primeiro — respondeu o maior, estendendo a caixinha aberta na direção de Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois disso, enquanto o Byun juntava seus lábios aos do namorado, todos os amigos gritavam sem parar. Logo, Kyungsoo e Minseok voltaram com as taças e champagne, para que todos comemorassem juntos, não só o noivado dos amigos, mas também a virada para o Natal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que o relógio marcou meia-noite, Chanyeol puxou Baekhyun para o canto da sala, para que tivessem um momento só deles. Selares foram trocados, então permaneceram abraçados, olhando nos olhos um do outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bae, sabia que eu te amo mais que tudo? — disse o Park, sorrindo em seguida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E eu te amo do tamanho do mundo — respondeu o mais velho, as mãos segurando o rosto do ser que mais amava no mundo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam a um passo da eternidade. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>JUNHO DE 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>presente</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun acordou sentindo um cheiro forte em seu nariz. Abriu os olhos com calma, enxergando as feições familiares de Jongin e Minseok. Percebeu que o líder dise algo como “</span>
  <em>
    <span>ele acordou</span>
  </em>
  <span>” ao telefone, provavelmente conversando com os outros membros da equipe que estavam no outro carro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os últimos acontecimentos antes do desmaio vieram de rompante em sua mente, causando uma dor até então desconhecida. Um buraco enorme havia sido aberto em seu peito, causando uma angústia tão grande que era quase física. A sensação era de que nunca mais sentiria felicidade na vida, um vazio que jamais seria preenchido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Baek, eu sinto muito — disse Jongin, segurando a mão dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O toque do amigo puxou-o de volta para a realidade e desencadeou uma crise de choro compulsivo. Soluçava sem parar, vertendo tantas lágrimas quanto uma criança que se perde dos pais. Sentia-se completamente desesperado e não conseguia parar. Os braços de Jongin abraçaram seu corpo, mas ao invés de confortá-lo, só o fizeram lembrar de que nunca mais sentiria os braços </span>
  <em>
    <span>dele</span>
  </em>
  <span> ao seu redor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun chorou o trajeto todo, não parou nem quando as lágrimas pareceram secar e o choro transformou-se em um soluço seco. Minseok e Jongin permaneceram em silêncio, nenhum dos outros agentes de apoio que estavam com eles disseram qualquer palavra. Todos respeitavam o luto do ex-agente, que sentia-se completamente miserável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o carro parou, algumas centenas de metros antes do galpão abandonado em que St0rm provavelmente estava, o Byun obrigou-se a respirar fundo. O desespero cedeu lugar ao ódio, a vingança substituiu a tristeza. Ele queria fazer com que o maldito pagasse por ter tirado a vida de um ser tão precioso quanto Chanyeol. Uma fúria cega apossou-se de seu corpo inteiro. Baekhyun, sempre prático e frio, agora queria que o hacker sofresse ainda mais do que ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun, você não acha melhor… — começou Minseok, mas foi interrompido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, eu não vou esperar no carro — disse Baekhyun, com o tom ríspido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei se tem condições… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se eu não entrar com vocês, entro depois sozinho. O que prefere? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que merda, Byun! — exclamou o líder, mas foi convencido. — Só não faça nenhuma besteira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo, toda a equipe estava seguindo para invadir o galpão. Junmyeon, Sehun e Yixing, orientados por Jongin, não tentaram conversar com Baekhyun, que preferia assim. Seu único foco no momento era destruir St0rm, para que então pudesse se afundar em seu luto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aproximaram-se do galpão, que era uma antiga fábrica abandonada. Tinha três ou quatro andares e ficava em uma área mais afastada do centro da ilha. Quando o lugar estava cercado, Minseok contou até três. No fim da contagem, invadiram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que entraram, foram recebidos com vários tiros. Felizmente, todos os agentes era suficientemente treinados para agirem em situações como essa e não demoraram a avançar no lugar. Baekhyun deu uma olhada rápida, mas não encontrou St0rm em nenhum lugar a vista. Pensou se deveria ir direto ao porão, onde provavelmente vinham mantendo seus amigos e a pequena Aeri, mas deixou que os outros agentes o fizessem. Seguiu logo para as escadas que levavam aos andares superiores, pois tinha um único objetivo: encontrar St0rm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun seguia avançando com outros agentes, procurando o rosto com a tatuagem de caveira. Não encontrou-o no segundo andar, nem no terceiro. Quando estava chegando no quarto andar, viu a porta do telhado bater. Apressou a corrida, deixando os demais agentes para trás, procurando pelo hacker sozinho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que saiu para o telhado, Baekhyun o viu. St0rm tentava fugir pela escada lateral com um de seus subordinados, que o viu e ergueu a arma para atirar, mas o Byun foi mais rápido, derrubando o homem com um tiro na cabeça. O hacker, então, percebeu que não estava mais sozinho ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Byun Baekhyun — disse o hacker, apontando uma arma para ele. — Gostou do jogo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é desprezível — respondeu o agente, com a arma em punho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos trocar elogios? Ah, Baekhyun. Parece que subestimei você. Mas depois do fracasso da sua operação anterior, não esperava muito. Aposto que quer saber o porquê de tudo isso, já que continuei livre, mas você não tem ideia de como você prejudicou o meu trabalho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, é uma pena! — Ele ironizou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>St0rm passou a se movimentar pelo telhado, ainda apontando a arma na direção de Baekhyun. O Byun sabia que conseguiria atirar em St0rm antes mesmo que ele pensasse em revidar, mas tinha disparado vários tiros em outros subordinados no hacker durante seu trajeto até o telhado e tinha usado sua última bala atirando no homem que acompanhava St0rm. Seu bolso estava lotado de munição, mas sabia que se desviasse a arma do alvo para carregá-la, seria alvejado. Sua única alternativa era tentar uma aproximação e derrubar seu alvo, em uma tentativa de desarmá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então eu tive a magnífica ideia de tirar aquilo que você mais amava, seu marido, Chanyeol. Não foi muito difícil de encontrá-los, não para mim. Não existe barreira que eu não consiga quebrar. Eu sempre consigo tudo que eu quero. E quando já estava completamente desesperado, resolvi trazer seus vizinhos para jogar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é um filho da puta doente! — xingou Baekhyun, aproximando-se discretamente do hacker enquanto falava. — Trouxe um bebê para o meio disso tudo. Você não passa de um covarde, ao invés de resolver as coisas como deveriam ter sido. Eu e você. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E qual seria a graça? — St0rm riu. — Vê-lo desesperado foi a melhor parte de tudo, Byun. Ou será que foi ouvir Chanyeol gritar e implorar pela própria vida? Quer ouvir? — Então o hacker tirou o celular do bolso com a mão esquerda, já que a outra empunhava a arma. Logo, Baekhyun começou a ouvir os gritos que soavam do aparelho e ele reconhecia quem gritava. Era Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomado por uma fúria sobre-humana, Baekhyun avançou sobre St0rm. Ouviu o disparo da arma e logo sentiu uma dor lancinante na coxa direita. Entretanto, isso não foi o suficiente para pará-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun derrubou o hacker no chão, chutando a arma para longe dos dois. Sem pensar duas vezes, passou a socar o rosto do homem com toda a força, sentindo alguns dos ossos quebrando sob seus punhos. No início, St0rm ofereceu certa resistência, mas Baekhyun socava-o descontroladamente, então começou a perder os sentidos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O ex-agente agia no automático, concentrando toda a raiva e a tristeza nas mãos, agredindo o homem sem parar. Seus dedos já doíam, mas a dor física parecia terapêutica se comparada a dor que sentia dentro do peito. Perdeu completamente a noção do tempo, socando o homem em um completo transe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chega, Baekhyun! Acabou! — A voz conhecida de Jongin, seguida da mão do amigo em seu ombro,  pareceu despertá-lo do transe em que se encontrava. Subitamente, parou todos os movimentos, sentindo-se cada vez mais fraco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desviou o olhar do rosto ensanguentado a sua frente, erguendo a cabeça e fitando o amigo que, contrariando todos os sentimentos dentro do Byun, sorria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele está vivo! — disse o Kim, puxando Baekhyun pelos braços.  Quando foi levantado, ainda confuso com todas as informações, sentiu-se cada vez mais distante do telhado, a cabeça pesando e os sons pareciam abafados. — Droga, você levou um tiro. Minseok! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E pela segunda vez naquele dia, Baekhyun deixou que a inconsciência o carregasse para longe. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tudo estava estranhamente branco quando Baekhyun despertou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao abrir os olhos, a claridade fez com que os fechasse imediatamente. Demorou um tempo até que a visão se adaptasse e o Byun pudesse observar o que estava ao seu redor. Encontrou-se, então, em uma maca de hospital, ligado a alguns aparelhos que controlavam seus batimentos cardíacos e recebendo alguma medicação intravenosa. Olhando mais além, viu que Jongin dormia na poltrona ao seu lado, não mais usando o uniforme de operações, mas sim, um conjunto confortável de moletom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun passou a relembrar dos últimos acontecimentos entre um desmaio e outro, incluindo a invasão no galpão, o confronto com St0rm e as últimas palavras de Jongin antes que desfalecesse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ele está vivo!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se Chanyeol estava vivo, onde ele estaria agora? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cara, finalmente você acordou! — disse Jongin, recém acordado, aproximando-se da maca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por quanto tempo eu dormi? — perguntou ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Umas 30 horas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde está Chanyeol? Ele está bem? E Jongdae, Soyeon e a Aeri? Onde eles estão? E St0rm? — Enquanto perguntava, a frequência cardíaca de Baekhyun aumentou, fazendo com que o aparelho apitasse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Calma, Baek. Uma coisa de cada vez — pediu o amigo. — St0rm está hospitalizado, mas algemado e com turnos alternados de policiais na porta. Você fez um estrago nele, cara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Minseok quer me matar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>vai</span>
  </em>
  <span> te matar. Enfim. Jongdae estava um pouco machucado, mas nada de grave. Soyeon e Aeri estavam em um lugar separado, aparentemente bem cuidadas. — O coração de Baekhyun ficou mais leve depois dessa notícia. — E Chanyeol está se recuperando. Ele levou alguns socos, está com um quadro leve de desnutrição, já que se alimentava pouco, mas está bem. St0rm estava fazendo um jogo com você e mexendo com a sua cabeça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu quero vê-lo, Jongin. Agora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você levou um tiro e perdeu muito sangue, está em uma situação bem pior que a de todo mundo. As enfermeiras não vão deixar você sair do quarto — disse Jongin, revirando os olhos para a teimosia do amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu realmente preciso vê-lo, de verdade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ‘Tá, Baekhyun, vou ver o que consigo fazer. — Bufou, saindo do quarto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguns longos minutos se passaram até que Baekhyun, agora entretido com os botões do aparelho que media sua frequência cardíaca, ouviu um barulho na porta do quarto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongin, eu espero mesmo que você… — Então ele o viu e foi como se o mundo inteiro parasse de girar. Os cabelos estavam mais compridos que o normal, já cobrindo totalmente as orelhas. O rosto tinha alguns cortes e hematomas, mas apesar dos ossos estarem um pouco mais proeminentes, continuava bonito como sempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol interrompeu o espaço entre eles, indo rapidamente até a maca onde Baekhyun estava, abraçando-o fortemente. Nesse momento, o Byun já havia começado a chorar e sabia que o outro fazia o mesmo. No dia anterior, estava convicto de que nunca mais sentiria os braços dele ao seu redor, mas agora ele estava ali, perto dele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun levou as mãos às bochechas do marido, deixando vários selinhos em cada um dos machucados, depois passou a admirar cada linha do rosto bonito, do qual havia sentido uma falta imensa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bae, eu senti tanto a sua falta! — exclamou Chanyeol. A voz dele soou como música para os ouvidos do Byun, tamanha era a saudade que estava de ouvi-lo falar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E eu a sua, minha vida. Eu sinto muito, de verdade, por ter te colocado nessa situação. Eu vou entender se você preferir… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun, a culpa não foi sua. — O mais alto interrompeu. — A maldade das pessoas não é sua culpa. Eu não te culpo. Assim como Jongdae e Soyeon também não. Não quero passar mais nenhum minuto da minha vida longe de você, Baek. Nem cogite uma coisa dessas. Eu te amo mais que tudo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu te amo do tamanho do mundo — respondeu o mais velho, recebendo um sorriso largo do marido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredito que, provavelmente, você já saiba sobre a sua surpresa de aniversário… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estamos na lista, finalmente. Foi a melhor surpresa de todas, amor! — Baekhyun sorriu, então puxou o rosto dele para mais perto, iniciando um beijo calmo e cheio de saudades. Entretanto, o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais afoito, os corpos clamando por mais contato, saudosos um do outro. Separaram-se apenas quando o ar foi necessário. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Droga! Maldito tiro na perna — reclamou Chanyeol e Baekhyun sabia muito bem no que ele estava pensando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Até no hospital, amor? Quanta promiscuidade… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem escuta pensa que é santo! Vai dizer que você não está louco para enfiar… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu casal! — exclamou Sehun, entrando no quarto sem bater e interrompendo a conversa dos dois, sendo seguido pelos demais membros da equipe e Kyungsoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porra, Sehun, não tinha hora melhor ‘pra chegar não? — Baekhyun resmungou, arrancando risadas de todos eles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey! — disse uma voz conhecida, que o Byun não havia ouvido nos últimos dias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongdae! — disse Baekhyun, cumprimentando o amigo que também aparecia na porta do quarto, sendo seguido por Soyeon, que carregava a pequena Aeri nos braços. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E quando Baekhyun olhou para cada um dos rostos familiares, sentiu-se extremamente abençoado por cada uma daquelas pessoas. Mesmo que um acontecimento ruim tivesse sido a causa de estarem todos reunidos, assim continuariam nas memórias alegres que escreveriam a seguir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma lição o Byun tinha aprendido com aquilo tudo: você nunca chegaria a lugar nenhum sozinho. Tinha cometido uma sequência de erros nos últimos anos, justamente por tentar carregar o mundo nas costas em segredo, sem contar com ninguém para dividir seus problemas. Felizmente, tinha pessoas mais do que especiais ao seu lado que o ajudariam mesmo quando ele negasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eram uma família, afinal. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>JUNHO DE 2022</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>futuro</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Jiwon! — chamou Baekhyun, correndo atrás da pequena criança que ia em direção a areia da praia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois últimos anos haviam passado sem que Baekhyun e Chanyeol percebessem. Após o encerramento da Operação St0rm, dessa vez definitivamente, o casal tinha retomado sua vida do exato momento em que haviam parado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dois meses após o retorno de Chanyeol para casa, o casal recebeu a ligação pela qual tanto aguardavam. Um garotinho, com três anos recém completados, esperava por eles. E quando o viram pela primeira vez, tiveram a certeza de que eram uma família. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E agora, dois anos depois, começavam seu tradicional sábado na praia, aproveitando o verão recém-iniciado em Jeju. Enquanto Chanyeol tirava as coisas do carro, Baekhyun era responsável por segurar o filho, que queria ansiosamente brincar no mar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bebê, você precisa passar o protetor solar primeiro. E só depois de alguns minutinhos podemos ir brincar na água, ok? — Baekhyun explicou calmamente, segurando-o pela mão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demoraram a encontrar Jongdae e Soyeon no meio da praia lotada, já que eles os esperavam no lugar de sempre. A pequena Aeri, agora com pouco mais de dois anos, já brincava na areia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde eles estão? — perguntou Chanyeol para Jongdae, enquanto Baekhyun passava protetor solar no filho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Brincando como duas crianças no mar, obviamente — comentou o Kim, referindo-se a Sehun e Jongin, que estavam em uma visita a ilha naquela semana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E como o Park sempre imaginara, seus amigos de Seoul agora eram amigos de seus vizinhos de Jeju. Nem sempre podiam reunir-se pessoalmente, mas mantinham todo o contato possível através de chamadas de vídeo e grupos nas redes sociais. Afinal, a pequena Aeri e Jiwon haviam conquistado a todos, que pediam atualizações diárias de como estavam os pequenos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês viram o que o Junmyeon enviou no grupo hoje de manhã? — perguntou Soyeon. O casal negou com a cabeça. — Na noite passada, ele finalmente tomou coragem e pediu Yixing em casamento. Parece que teremos mais uma festa para ir esse ano! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aleluia! — disse Chanyeol. — Nem acredito que ele vai realmente se casar. Jongin e Sehun eu já esperava, mas o Junmyeon… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No meio do ano anterior, Jongin e Sehun comunicaram os amigos que se casariam na virada do ano na praia de Jeju. Uma cerimônia em uma data incomum, que foi realizada de forma simples e simbólica, apenas entre os amigos. Os votos foram trocados pouco antes dos fogos iniciarem e, exatamente a meia-noite, foram declarados casados. Mais uma lembrança feliz em meio às incontáveis boas memórias que colecionavam juntos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom dia, pessoal! — disse Kyungsoo, aproximando-se com Minseok. Então virou-se para Chanyeol e Baekhyun. — Por que não nos esperaram? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês pareciam bem ocupados essa manhã… — Insinuou Baekhyun, fazendo com que todos os outros rissem. O rubor nas bochechas de Kyungsoo fez com que as gargalhadas aumentassem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês são os piores anfitriões do mundo, estou pensando seriamente em pegar nossas malas e ir ‘pra casa da família Kim — resmungou Minseok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Papais, vamos entrar na água? — pediu Jiwon, puxando os pais pelas mãos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi impossível não segui-lo até o mar. Baekhyun e Chanyeol amavam estar com o filho e acompanhá-lo em todas as brincadeiras possíveis. Eram pais imensamente dedicados e brincalhões, mas também eram diligentes ao educá-lo. Tudo na medida certa. Depois de quase uma hora brincando na água, o pequeno queria montar um castelo de areia, então Chanyeol saiu com ele em direção aos amigos na orla da praia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun saiu da água por último, caminhando mais vagarosamente atrás do marido e do filho. Ao olhar para o lugar onde os amigos estavam reunidos, uma imagem perfeita estava em frente aos seus olhos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soyeon ria de alguma coisa com Kyungsoo, que chamava Chanyeol para rir também. Minseok estava ajoelhado no chão, tentando evitar que a pequena Aeri colocasse areia na boca. Sehun estava roubando o lanche das crianças, sendo acobertado por Jongdae. Jongin erguia Jiwon do chão, colocando a criança nos ombros e brincando com ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun parou por alguns instantes, olhando para a estranha família que tinham — incluindo os que não estavam ali — e gravando a imagem em sua cabeça. Então, seu olhar encontrou o de Chanyeol, e ele sabia que estavam pensando na mesma coisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não existem pessoas certas, mas pessoas que certamente podem te fazer feliz pelo resto da vida. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>espero muito que tenham gostado, nos vemos em breve!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>